


斯蒂芬妮

by Christywalks



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 索菲娅与戴安娜的命运在一位领半薪的海军舰长租下附近闲置的房子时就被彻底改变——倒不是这位舰长如何，而是因为他为她们带来了一位意想不到的新朋友：斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *因为最近在一边看奥爷一边看奥斯丁，突然很想写个《劝导》式的海军舰长与年轻女士谈恋爱的故事，所以就无耻地让医生性转了2333不过只是半AU，性转的医生还是我们的好医生（我非常希望如此，非常怕OOC2333）
> 
> *PS因为是半AU所以文里的时间线和原作并不一样，我怎么方便怎么来了

一位领半薪的海军舰长租下了附近一处闲置已久的房子在萨赛克斯的雷恩斯福德算不上什么新鲜事，充其量不过是给大家周日布道后的闲聊增添了点话题；但一位年轻英俊，屡立奇功，并且还在不久前捕获了一艘富得流油的西班牙掠夺船的舰长却足以在邻里惹出轩然大波，不仅因为退休多年的哈多克将军孜孜不倦的宣传，更因为附近一位相当显赫的人家，一处名为梅普园的屋檐下住着四位年轻富有的单身女性——好吧，其中一位也许没那么富有，但她在其他地方并不乏长处。无论如何，当谈论到这位已经租下梅尔布雷却尚未入住的舰长时大家总是会想起梅普园的这四位小姐，虽然当众不便明说，但语气和表情里已经迫不及待看到一桩天成的好姻缘。至于梅普园的四位小姐自己对此事态度如何暂且不谈，毕竟矜持仍算最为宝贵的美德之一，但她们的母亲和姨妈，那位名闻乡里的威廉姆斯太太对此可是太有话说了。

 

“我亲爱的哈多克将军，您说的这些当真如此吗？”

 

这已经是威廉姆斯太太在哈多克将军在梅普园的客厅坐下之后重复的第四遍了，若是一般人早就不动声色地转移了话题，但偏偏哈多克将军极其乐意谈论海军的种种，不仅因为他在此事上是整个雷恩斯福德的绝对权威，更因为他对梅普园的这几位小姐——尤其大女儿索菲娅，有着作为非亲非故的男性长辈能被允许的最大限度的疼爱。他乐意见到她们都能嫁入好人家，也把威廉姆斯太太翻来覆去的问题看作她嫁女儿的谨慎，自然不介意把自己刚刚说过的话再重复一遍。

 

“当真如此，夫人，奥布雷舰长的确是位非常优秀，非常有前途的年轻人。”他好脾气地笑道，注视着坐在威廉姆斯太太身后那几位花一样娇艳的年轻女性。坐在最前面沙发中间的那个自然是他最疼爱的索菲娅，皮肤在金色头发和浅灰色眼睛的映衬下光滑白皙，脸颊泛起红晕时漂亮得像朵玫瑰花，看上去一点也不像已经快要三十岁的老姑娘了；坐在她左右两边的则是两个年纪小一点的女儿，西西莉亚和弗朗西丝，也都是看上去相当可人的姑娘，虽然哈多克将军对她们没有特别过多的感情；但是坐在离他最远那张扶手椅里的女性，却和这三个小鸽子一样的小姐完全不同——哦，这个戴安娜·维利尔斯，哈多克将军还没见过比她看起来性子更野的女性了，哪怕戴安娜此刻正低头盯着自己的膝盖一声不吭，她的脾气也写在那满头高高梳起的黑色发丝以及绷得笔直的脖颈和肩膀里。哈多克将军并非讨厌戴安娜，甚至作为见识过大风大浪的人还有点欣赏她的性格，但他也很清楚那些年轻的男孩们有多容易盯着她不放，哪怕和索菲娅的五千镑嫁妆比起来她只是个寄人篱下身无分文的可怜人。

 

“可您刚才说他并不是个真正的舰长，而只是指挥官？将军，请再给我们讲讲这是怎么回事吧！”

 

哈多克将军抿了一口在他一个劲用手绢擦脸之后好心的索菲娅倒的那杯冰镇朋趣酒，润了润嗓子再一次从头向会客厅里的太太和小姐们详细解释了海军军衔和指挥权是怎么回事；末了他加了一句之前没说过的赞扬：“按奥布雷的战绩和升职的速度，他兴许能成为有史以来最年轻的将军。”

 

将军最后这句赞美大大增强了杰克·奥布雷在威廉姆斯太太心里的地位。还没等哈多克将军的马车驶出梅普园的大门，她已经开始和客厅里的三个女儿打起了这位舰长的盘算：“索菲娅，我亲爱的，我敢打包票等这个奥布雷舰长在梅尔布雷安顿好，他肯定头一个就来拜访我们！若是没人向他提过你是整个雷恩斯福德最适合结婚的对象，我反而要吃惊呢。”

 

“妈妈！”索菲娅的脸颊在面对母亲的口无遮拦时一如既往胀成深红色，看起来更像一朵盛放的玫瑰了。“哪怕奥布雷舰长真的头一个来拜访，”她平静了片刻心绪才继续开口，“那也是因为他热情友善，知恩图报，毕竟这些年梅尔布雷的管理和修缮一直都是我们在操心。”

 

“是是，他若是能娶走你们其中任何一个，那可真的算是知恩图报了。”威廉姆斯太太按捺不住热情的眼光挨个落在自己女儿们的脸上，仿佛已经看到自己不久之后给结婚礼服扯缎子的未来，但她的脸色在看到戴安娜时立刻沉了下去。“况且我坚信不会有哪个海军舰长蠢到对五千镑的嫁妆视而不见。”

 

索菲娅的脸更红了，带着些许痛苦的神情望向她妈妈却无法开口，而这时戴安娜满不在乎的声音从身后响起来：“放心吧，姨妈，海军里没有蠢人，至少没有和钱过不去的蠢人。”

 

“最好如此。”威廉姆斯太太难得看到戴安娜服软，哪怕听到她口气仍然生硬却也点了点头，“最好如此。说起来，我们要不要支个仆人再去镇里一趟，问问这个奥布雷舰长究竟什么时候真正搬进来啊？”

 

***

 

威廉姆斯太太等了又等，说好了六月底便入住梅尔布雷的奥布雷舰长却一直拖到七月中旬才现身雷恩斯福德；但毫无疑问这样令人焦心的等待大大增加了人们心底的期待，对梅普园来说尤其如此：威廉姆斯太太在早餐餐桌上开口问的第一句话必定是梅尔布雷究竟有没有动静，临睡前拉着索菲娅的手念叨的最后一句话也是让她千万别错过这个好机会。母亲的日夜思念自然给做女儿的心里增添了万般不安，索菲娅突然发现自己不知道从什么时候开始满心想着的全都是这个神秘的奥布雷舰长了。

 

而等奥布雷舰长仿佛英雄小说里的男主角终于登场之后，母亲与女儿联合的思念终于落到了实处——满满当当地落到了实处：杰克·奥布雷舰长身高六英尺有余，块头极大却不显臃肿，明亮的黄色头发在脑后梳成老式的辫子，穿了一身刷得干净整齐的海军蓝制服，肩膀上金色的肩章比他的头发还夺目。但这些都只是她们在杰克进门后的第一印象，等哈多克将军互相介绍完彼此，舰长礼貌鞠躬后终于开口的那个瞬间，这些外表上的细节全都变得微不足道了：整个梅普园的会客厅似乎在一秒钟内被杰克·奥布雷洪亮的声音填满，时不时响起的愉悦笑声更是让屋子里的家具都在微微颤抖；可哪怕梅普园住着的是几位理应神经动不动就衰弱的女性，却根本没人对杰克的大嗓门态度恶劣，因为一切衰弱的神经都能被那双热情洋溢的湛蓝眼睛轻松治愈。杰克一共在梅普园坐了一个钟头，把整个雷恩斯福德全都赞扬了个遍，又在弗朗西丝的追问下好脾气地讲述了自己怎样捕获了那艘西班牙掠夺船的全过程，然后在太太和小姐们意犹未尽的眼神中拽着一直在自己身边拿手绢擦汗的哈多克将军极有礼貌地起身告退。

 

马车的声音逐渐远去，梅普园的会客厅似乎从没这样空旷过，哪怕所有的住户在送走客人后不约而同回到这里。威廉姆斯太太又把杰克夸了一遍，但这次听起来比之前都更像是在夸自己十拿九稳的女婿——“可别忘了哈多克将军向他介绍索菲时他突然冒出来的脸红！”；小姐们这次也罕见没用委婉地方式劝她闭嘴，而是纷纷垂下头想着自己的心事。终于，威廉姆斯太太的独角戏唱累了，起身去厨房照看午饭的事，梅普园宅邸两位年纪最大的小姐便一起离开会客厅，手挽手在屋后的小径上散起了步。

 

“姨妈光盯着奥布雷的脸红看了，”戴安娜用她一贯略带调侃的口气向索菲挤眉弄眼，“她可没顾得上看自己身后有些人的脸比陆军的红外套还要红！”

 

“哦，戴，别这么说！”索菲娅羞答答回了一句，但过了片刻却轻轻叹了口气，“我不讨厌奥布雷舰长，甚至有点喜欢他——无论你怎么打趣我——他是个非常开朗乐观的好人，有颗比谁都更轻盈更宽广的心。但我能感觉到他并没有妈妈说得那样喜欢我，他对我们的善意仅仅因为礼节与邻里情谊，再没别的了。”

 

“你这么说可太给他面子了，索菲；奥布雷不过是个还没长大的孩子，虽然这样的男性倒也不是不可爱。可你怎么就那么确定他不喜欢你呢？他的脸红可不是假装出来的。”

 

“我猜因为今天天气太热了吧？”

 

戴安娜朝后仰起头，用一种被威廉姆斯太太看见定会好好数落一顿的姿势大笑了几声。“索菲，你真是个宝，我甚至不介意奥布雷娶你了！但你说的没错，我也不觉得他有那么喜欢你，或者喜欢我们之中的任何一个。姨妈兴许不愿相信，但在这种事情上年轻小姐们的神经还是很敏锐的。”

 

“也许他已经有婚约了，那种私下的约定？”索菲娅不确定地说，“哦，妈妈要是知道了该有多伤心啊！”

 

“我倒觉得你不嫁给任何人最好。”戴安娜友好地看着自己的表姐，捏了捏她的手，“奥布雷那样天天在海上风吹日晒的糙汉子怎么配得上你——老天爷，你有没有看到他那只像菜花一样的耳朵！但我是你的话也不用太担心；如果奥布雷真的是个绅士，那么他肯定不会在有什么私密婚约的前提下来撩拨你，而姨妈等过上几个月对方毫无动静之后肯定会彻底放弃这件事。你现在要面对的不过是几个月的唠叨和埋怨，而我敢说你肯定早就习惯了。”

 

***

 

然而杰克·奥布雷在那之后却并非毫无动静。两周后他又拜访了梅普园一次，并且向几位太太和小姐们送来了舞会的请柬：邀请您于某月某日莅临梅尔布雷参加舞会，您忠实的仆人杰克·奥布雷，云云。梅普园一下子热闹起来——整个雷恩斯福德都热闹起来，小姐们赶紧去店铺里扯布做礼服，挑头上和脖子上的配饰，给鞋子上镶嵌闪亮的宝石和缎带，于是时间在忙碌中一眨眼就过去了。

 

威廉姆斯太太本来并不乐意戴安娜和她们一起出席舞会，尤其不乐意索菲娅把自己一条去年做的蓝色裙子改短了一点送给她穿，但索菲娅提醒她说奥布雷舰长亲手把请柬递给了戴安娜，若是不带她去也太失礼了。于是乎，威廉姆斯一家子女人乘着马车浩浩荡荡出发了，戴安娜被弗朗西丝和西西莉亚挤在靠窗的角落里，虽然一路上都没说话——大概生怕惹毛了姨妈被扔下马车——但每次索菲娅担忧的目光总会对上她隐秘的莞尔一笑。梅尔布雷离梅普园并不远，但当她们抵达时马车已经在门口排长队了，人人都对这场镇子里久违的舞会干劲十足；当她们提着裙子走上台阶时杰克正穿着他最好的那套制服站在门口亲自迎接，威廉姆斯太太得到一声热情洋溢的问候，紧接着威廉姆斯小姐和维利尔斯太太被分别预定了头两场舞——杰克尤其指明了要和索菲娅领开场舞。

 

索菲娅脸上的红晕在杰克牵着她的手走进舞池时几乎要沁出血来了，一直等他们随着音乐翩翩起舞，而围观的人群在房间四周开始嗡声交谈之后她才稍微轻松了一点。杰克是个让她没想到的好舞伴，舞姿对他的体型来说极为优美，话也不像那些赶着献殷勤的年轻人那么多，他们一直跳到第一支曲子的后半节杰克才缓缓开口。

 

“威廉姆斯小姐，我敢说你已经在雷恩斯福德待了很久了吧？”

 

“当然，先生，我这辈子就没离开过。”

 

“那你也一定对这里的每户人家都很熟悉了？”

 

“我不敢说熟悉，但若是你说个人名，我应该能从屋子里把对方找出来。”整个雷恩斯福德此刻都聚在梅尔布雷了，索菲娅才如此自信地回答。

 

“那……”杰克沉吟片刻，脸上头一次露出除了开怀大笑之外的表情，“你是否能如此好心地告诉我，斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐是哪一位？”

 

“斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐？”这次轮到索菲娅倍感惊讶，“您怎么突然问起她？”

 

“我难道不该问起吗？”索菲娅只觉得自己被一道极为锐利的目光盯了片刻，她突然意识到和自己共舞的这位绅士其实是一位指挥几百人战舰的舰长。她张开嘴巴试图组织语言，却怎么想不出该怎么介绍那位马图林小姐，而杰克立刻意识到了她的不适，收敛起目光恢复了之前友好的笑容。“马图林小姐是收到我请柬的人里今晚唯一没到的。我一直在焦虑自己是不是做了什么失礼的事情，害得她——”

 

“不，不，您可别这么想！”索菲娅立刻打断他的自责，“我敢说您的行为肯定没有过错的地方，只不过马图林小姐是位非常——非常矜持的女性，从不参加雷恩斯福德的任何社交活动，我们甚至在周日礼拜的时候都未曾有幸目睹过她的倩影呢！”

 

索菲娅试图用文雅的词弥补自己刚才的失礼，杰克却仿佛听到什么滑稽的事一样，立刻噗嗤笑了出来。两个人正好跳到需要交换舞伴的地方，所以等过了半分钟后他才向索菲娅诚挚道歉：“请原谅我，威廉姆斯小姐，我刚才正好看到我的一副踩了一脚他的舞伴——对，就是和咱俩隔了三对的那个瘦高的小伙子，好小伙托马斯·普林斯，我就知道他的四肢只有在船上才不算太长。不过咱们还是回到刚才的话题，你的意思是说，你从没见过这个马图林小姐吗？”

 

“哦不，先生，我见过。”索菲娅大声说，“我有时候会在天气好的时候骑马出去转一转，转得远了就偶尔会碰上马图林小姐，她似乎热衷于散步，甚至能徒步走到离她住的地方足足有十英里远的地方呢！不过我没和她说过话，因为她总是朝我点点头转身就走，而且也没人能介绍我们俩；但即便如此我对她印象很深刻，因为她看起来太瘦太苍白了，可怜的小家伙，仿佛一阵风就——啊呦！”

 

“对不起，真对不起！”杰克连忙停下脚步，向索菲娅道歉，看起来恨不得解下自己的领巾给她擦干净鞋子；索菲娅连忙说不用，两个人又是点头又是摇头好半天，害得开场舞跳到最后队伍彻底散了，好在大家依然兴致勃勃，没人怪罪“沉浸在威廉姆斯小姐甜美笑容里的奥布雷舰长”——威廉姆斯太太如是说。

 

杰克牵着索菲娅的手把她送到场边时还在一个劲道歉，无论索菲娅说什么都听不进去；但很快他就被其他想要和索菲娅跳舞的年轻人挤开了——一群完全不顾杰克是他们舰长的年轻人，而等他们终于散开之后索菲娅接下来六场舞都有了人约，第二场和普林斯，第三场和一个说话有点结巴、名叫巴宾顿的年轻人，然后第四场，第五场……

 

在第一场舞和第二场短暂的间歇里戴安娜偷偷挤到她身边，和她咬起了耳朵：“怎么，奥布雷竟然是个笨手笨脚的傻瓜吗？我可看到他狠狠踩了你一脚！”

 

“并不是，戴，”索菲娅温柔地说，“我们最后聊天太入神了，他不小心才踩到我。”

 

“让我猜猜你们在聊什么：他在恭维你的美貌和舞姿？”

 

“嘘，别这么说！不过你这次可大错特错了，戴，你肯定猜不到他和我都聊了些什么。”

 

戴安娜朝索菲娅挑起一根形状姣美的黑色眉毛，但这个时候舞池中心的人已经催着第二场舞赶紧开始，奥布雷舰长也走过来朝她伸出手，于是表姐妹俩不得不暂时分开，直到大汗淋漓跳完第二场舞才找了个人少的地方用扇子使劲扇风。

 

“我的老天爷啊。”戴安娜在索菲娅耳边轻声抱怨，“杰克·奥布雷舞姿倒不差，可也太不会聊天，他是怎么想到要和我从头到尾一直都在聊那个——那个干瘪的马图林小姐？”

 

索菲娅先是有点气自己的表妹说话太没礼貌，然后才表示惊讶：“怎么，他也和你聊的这个？”

 

“也？”戴安娜看起来哭笑不得，“他就这么小肚鸡肠，对一个拒绝他舞会邀请的老姑娘念念不忘吗？”

 

“奥布雷舰长也是一片好心，生怕有人受到怠慢。”

 

“然而现在唯一受到怠慢的人是我俩。”戴安娜在扇子后面翻了个白眼，然后笑容亲切把手递给了她第三场舞的舞伴，对方一直站在旁边用无比期待眼神盯着她了好久了。索菲娅叹了口气，喝完杯子里最后一点冰块全部融没了的朋趣酒，然后也朝自己下一场舞伴露出甜美但略带疲倦的笑容。

 

索菲娅和戴安娜并不是唯一“受怠慢”的人，虽然没和其他在场的女士探讨过这个问题，但等她们一个个跳得双腿酸软，乘上马车回到梅普园之后，她们才发现杰克不止问了她们俩这个问题，还同样问了弗朗西丝和西西莉亚。戴安娜压下一声讥讽的笑，可威廉姆斯太太的反应却直接激烈多了；她把自己的羽毛扇往桌子上一扔，然后仿佛村子里来了强盗一样大声惊叹：

 

“老天爷啊，那个奥布雷舰长不会是脑子有什么问题吧！”

 

“妈妈！”索菲娅忍不住出声制止母亲说出更失礼的话，却立刻被一个眼神噤了声。“在场那么多年轻漂亮的小姐，都带着笑脸和他跳舞，可他却只想着一个——一个干瘪苍白的老姑娘，一个受城里某个不知名男人‘保护’的女人！”

 

“妈妈，受保护是什么意思？”

 

“闭嘴，西西莉亚，这不是女孩子家该知道的东西。”但很可惜索菲娅和戴安娜都清楚知道那意味着什么。第一次听说这种可怕的流言蜚语，两个人交换了一个惊讶的目光。

 

“妈妈，那个马图林小姐怎么会——我觉得她看起来是个正派人。”

 

“哦，索菲娅，看在我脆弱神经的份上你怎么会问这种问题！而且我不是在她搬来雷恩斯福德的时候就都警告过你们，千万不要去招惹那种来路不明的人吗？”

 

索菲娅立刻保证自己绝对没招惹对方，两个人甚至没说过话；威廉姆斯太太这才满意点头，然后用极为严厉的语调再次警告会客厅里的所有人：“那个马图林小姐绝对不是什么正派人，我敢拿我刚做的细纹布裙子起誓！杰克·奥布雷肯定是第一次举办这么大规模的聚会，缩手缩脚，况且在海上待多了也不知道该和年轻小姐们聊什么。但是索菲娅，我亲爱的——”她的语气在想到索菲娅和杰克领了开场舞时立刻软化了，“你今天跳得可真好啊！场外没有不盯着你看的人，而且没有一场轮空！让我想想，第一场舞和奥布雷舰长，第二场和那个瘦高的小伙子，然后第三场……”


	2. Chapter 2

三天后的早上威廉姆斯家两位年长的小姐终于从舞会产生的疲倦恢复了过来，手挽手出门散步。索菲娅无比喜爱夏季郁郁葱葱的乡间小径，而戴安娜则是喜欢能够远离姨妈苛责的任何地方。随着小径逐渐幽深，完美避开那些八卦的耳朵，她们的话题也不免转移到那天晚上的舞会以及那个让她们无比关心的人身上，虽然谈着谈着连她们自己都不知道究竟是在谈杰克·奥布雷，还是在谈那个怪人马图林小姐了。

 

“斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐是个深入简出的怪人，这点毋庸置疑。”她们一起坐在铺着手绢的石头上休息的时候戴安娜下了定论，“而且我真的说不出她年纪究竟多大：我头一次见她的时候感觉她肯定已经有六十岁了，戴了那样一顶难看的帽子；但后来我又在邮局偶然碰见过她一次，也许那天日头还不错，她看起来几乎还不到三十岁！但无论怎样，她都是个非常瘦弱苍白的小东西。”

 

“哦，戴，我真希望你别再用这种词来形容马图林小姐——形容任何值得尊重的人。”索菲娅一方面为自己表妹过于灵活机敏的舌头而深深困扰，另一方面却不由因对方的活泼大胆而倾倒。而且她虽然不会在口头上附和，却也同意马图林小姐真的应该多吃点东西再好好去巴斯疗养几个月，兴许能让那无比苍白的脸颊多些血色。

 

表姐妹安静地坐了一会，漫不经心地欣赏隐藏在蔓蔓枝叶间不知名鸟儿婉转的叫声。过了一会，或许是林间小道的宁静给了她精神抚慰，索菲娅终于提起了她们两个兴许从最开始就想讨论但却一直谁也不敢先开口的话题。

 

“你觉得姑妈说的是真的吗？马图林小姐真的处于伦敦某个男人的保护之下？”

 

戴安娜凝视着自己表姐恬静的侧脸，半晌之后才回答。“索菲，哪怕的确如此便真的有那么糟糕吗？你并没有体会过没有钱的单身女人在这个世界上谋生计有多难，如果‘受保护’就意味着能够有一座安静的宅邸和体面的生活，我宁愿摊上这样的名声！”

 

她语气里不加掩饰的痛苦让索菲娅立刻紧紧握住她的手，真诚地说：“戴，我当然知道，我知道得很清楚！要是妈妈允许我真希望能把自己应得的那份遗嘱分你一半——虽然哪怕我也知道这种事情不可能，但请千万不要考虑这样的事情，梅普园永远都是你的家，无论妈妈说什么。“

 

“多谢你，索菲。”戴安娜默默握住索菲娅柔软的手，没再多说什么，因为对方的真诚相待而心里热乎乎的。两位年轻漂亮的小姐就这样坐在小径旁边凝视着彼此，心里有太多想说的话却不好意思开口；然而就在这个时候离她们不远的树丛深处传来一阵窸窣声，像是有什么动物在里面穿行。小姐们猛地站起身来，手还是紧紧握在一起，但这次掌心却沁满了冷汗：索菲娅在心里一个劲祈祷千万不要是什么凶猛的动物，以及该怎么劝说更会跑的戴安娜丢下自己先逃命；戴安娜则回想起自己在印度时见识过的老虎，并且惊讶英国南部的乡村怎么会有这种大型野兽。

 

窸窣声越来越近，两个人在小径中间瑟瑟发抖，在不知名的生物终于接近她们时吓得几乎闭上了眼睛。但是——老天爷啊，那根本不是什么野兽，而是一个人，一个个头还没有戴安娜高的女人，穿了一身能和树丛融为一体的深绿色裙子，若不是小脸煞白，表姐妹俩几乎要分辨不出来哪里是裙子哪里是树了。从树丛里钻出来的女人站在那里，仿佛并没有意识到另外两个大活人在目瞪口呆盯着她看，先抬手拍了拍裙子上落满的树叶和小树枝，见没多少作用后直接提起来用力掸了掸，露出已经够短的裙摆下面一双沾满深棕色泥渍的靴子和同样苍白纤细的小腿。等她做完这一切，又抬手从头发里摘掉一片特别大的落叶之后，这个人的眼睛终于落在了索菲娅与戴安娜身上——一双颜色极浅的眼睛，目光锐利而探究，但看起来满是学术意味而并非陌生敌意，仿佛表姐妹两人只是路边两朵品种奇特的花。

 

“马图林小姐！”索菲娅在来人抬头望向她时终于认出了这是谁；并非她缺乏识人的天赋，或者眼神不佳，而是因为眼前这个斯蒂芬妮·马图林和她记忆中的完全不同：马图林小姐平日总爱穿深色衣服，今天亦然，但这件深绿色裙子因为多年清洗和磨损，领口和袖口位置的布料已经褪成了浅绿色，不仔细打量的话准会以为是故意为之的花纹；此外这也是她第一次见到对方不戴帽子的样子，没了那顶无比丑陋的棕黄色阔沿帽，马图林小姐的脸完全暴露在日光下，眉心和眼角的细纹因此浅了许多，再加上她一头铁锈红色的头发虽然短得根本扎不起来，却以一种极为俏皮的样子蜷曲在小巧玲珑的耳廓旁边，她整个人看起来年轻了足足二十岁。

 

天呐——她突然想起自己和戴安娜刚才肆无忌惮的交谈。马图林小姐要是一直都待在这一片树林后面，也不知道她听去了多少？一想到这些她的脸颊立刻胀得通红，若不是要强打精神不作出失礼的举动，简直想要提着裙子飞奔而逃了。

 

索菲娅感觉马图林小姐浅色的眼睛在自己烧红的面颊上转了一圈，又打量了一眼戴安娜，然后就像自己之前见过的那短促地一点头，转身就走。然而她还没来得及松口气，身边戴安娜突然叫出了声：

 

“斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐？能赏光和我们聊几句吗？”

 

索菲娅的表情在马图林小姐转过身来的时候已经努力恢复成了该有的热情礼貌，虽然暗自想着等回去之后一定要让戴安娜好看。她等着戴安娜再说点什么，别让大家就这么尴尬对望，可戴安娜似乎突然没了词，任凭索菲娅低低咳嗽了两声也没用；最终她们竟然还要靠马图林小姐自己来解围，浅色眼睛巡视片刻后她点了点头。

 

“威廉姆斯小姐；维利尔斯太太。上午好。”

 

“上午好。”索菲娅急切地寻找能至少让她们聊两分钟的话题，然后眼睛落在马图林小姐右手里紧紧攥着的那顶宽檐帽上，“那什么，您不戴上帽子吗？别看是夏天，树林里风还挺大的。”

 

“我也想戴帽子，林子里的风的确有点冷，但很可惜我今天出门匆忙，忘记带样品袋了。”马图林小姐若无其事地说下去，仿佛她们不是半分钟前才因为戴安娜的鲁莽第一次互相开口讲话，“不过幸好我戴了帽子，不然我找到的这些样品可就没地方安放了；而且我最近发现女士宽檐帽柔软的布料非常适合装样本，是我目前使用过的最难得的替代品，甚至有两根能作为把手拎起来的丝带。”

 

可怜的索菲娅已经因为这一连串前言不搭后语的回答彻底昏了头，面对马图林小姐脸上真挚的喜悦连半个字都说不出；戴安娜的理智尚且完好——或许因为她见识过的怪人比索菲娅要多得多，也更乐意用审视的眼光看待他们——总之她至少挤出了半个友好的笑容：“这可是天大的好消息，马图林小姐；你介意让我们看看你都收集了哪些样本吗？”

 

“乐意之极！”对方高声叫道，然后兴冲冲走到两个人刚刚歇息过的那块大石头旁——两个人的手绢还铺在上面呢——把手里的宽檐帽小心翼翼放在上面，解开打结的帽带。索菲娅和戴安娜从她身后一左一右探头过来，眼睛里都带着掩盖不住的好奇，因为这是她们第一次知道帽子里除了自己的脑袋还能装其他的东西；而且斯蒂芬妮·马图林的帽子里装的都是些多么稀奇古怪的东西啊！两块带着青苔的石头；几支青绿色蕨类植物；一只肥胖的甲虫，背上的壳在阳光下发出深紫色的光；还有两枚鸟蛋，白色椭圆的蛋壳大头那边布满暗红色的斑点。

 

“这是褐头山雀的蛋，女士们，”马图林小姐带着真正的自然学家才能展现出的口若悬河向两人讲解，“ _Poecile montanus kleinschmidti_ _，_ 大不列颠岛特有的亚种，而雷恩斯福德是我见过鸟群数量最多的地方，真是难得！我敢说你们肯定听到过它们的叫声，就是那种‘唧唧唧唧唧’——”她立刻模仿起来，像模像样，而索菲娅立刻认出了这种常伴她漫步的动听叫声。

 

“哦，是的，我刚才还听到过！”她兴奋地叫出声，但立刻又陷入不安，“可是，马图林小姐，没必要把鸟蛋带走吧？可怜的鸟妈妈该怎么办？”

 

“不用担心，威廉姆斯小姐，这两枚鸟蛋是我在一个被遗弃的鸟巢里发现的；我从望远镜里看到之后就在原地坐了足足一个半小时等雌鸟捕猎归来，但最终不得不得出结论：这个鸟巢已经被遗弃了，雌鸟大概成了其他动物的猎物，在那之后我才爬到树上，把这两枚鸟蛋小心捡了下来。”

 

“爬到树上！”

 

“马图林小姐，你难道准备自己孵蛋吗？”戴安娜的语气充满善意的调侃，打断了索菲娅的惊呼，但马图林小姐只是一本正经点了点头。

 

“的确，维利尔斯太太，我的确打算自己孵蛋。这不是我第一次照顾被遗弃的鸟蛋，所以请放心，我在此事上经验丰富。”

 

“马图林小姐，您刚才没有磕到碰到吧？”索菲娅还在为刚才那句“爬到树上”担惊受怕。她仔仔细细打量了一阵子眼前瘦弱的女士，却发现她看起来并没有那里缺胳膊断腿，而一直苍白的脸颊上此刻反而有了一丝不起眼的红晕。

 

“多谢您的关心，威廉姆斯小姐，但我非常好。爬树是一项非常能锻炼四肢力量的运动，我建议你们有机会的话也可以多加尝试。”

 

索菲娅在想象她妈妈发现她爬树会是什么反应的时候表情痛苦地扭曲了一下，而身边戴安娜已经咕地一声笑了出来。“我的天呐，马图林，你真是太有趣了，我真希望以后能和你多接触接触。”

 

马图林小姐又短促地点了点头，说自己也完全乐意和两位女士进一步交往下去，并且还在索菲娅的要求下用极为亲切的语气称呼了她的教名；至于戴安娜，她们两个似乎满足于用姓来称呼对方，一种非常奇特、近乎男人才会使用的称呼方法，却不知为什么很合适。三位年轻女士就这样一起打道回府，因为小径狭窄只够两个人肩并肩，斯蒂芬妮立刻表示请表姐妹在前面走，自己说不定还要在沿途采集些其他的样本；她说这些的态度完全自然大方，丝毫不觉得自己被撇下有多不满，于是索菲娅也压根没觉得尴尬。

 

她们边走边闲谈，但话题头一次和舞会、裙子、绸缎还有管家的一万件小事无关，而是更像自然学学生的一节外出实践课。斯蒂芬妮的自然学知识广博得让她俩瞠目结舌，她对林间小道的每一片树叶，每一只昆虫以及每一块石头的学名以及特点都了如指掌；同时她们也发现她对其他大洲的历史人物有着深远见识，因为她为了比较亚种间的不同讲了好几个南美洲或者非洲有趣的故事。索菲娅听得入了迷，连靴子踩进小溪边的泥地里都毫无自觉；戴安娜更是听得把礼节和矜持忘得一干二净，一个劲地催斯蒂芬妮讲更多，更多，晃着她的胳膊，在她身边蹭来蹭去，甚至有一次大胆地拽了拽对方耳边一缕蜷曲的头发。斯蒂芬妮倒是对这样肆无忌惮的亲昵毫不介意，一直好脾气地、甚至兴致勃勃地回答每个问题，说到最后本来声音就不甚动听的嗓子彻底哑了。

 

她们在小径的岔路口分手；右手边是通向梅普园的路，而左手边再往前三英里才是斯蒂芬妮住的地方，一处名叫桑葚小屋的小型宅邸——据索菲娅所知那里一直为一位伦敦绅士的私人所有，空闲了很久，直到八个月前斯蒂芬妮住进来才第一次有了主人。她很想知道桑葚小屋真正的主人是否就是那个大家嘴里说的不知名男人，但她们的交情还远远没到能谈这些；况且在这场林间漫步导致的偶遇之后她真心实意喜欢上了这位特立独行的小姐，她甚至觉得斯蒂芬妮这样的奇女子根本用不着什么保护人，那大概只是为了能让她一个人在乡间自在生活的噱头：没人会去主动招惹有着这种名声的女性，她也自然犯不着和其他人打交道。在这一瞬间，索菲娅甚至能理解戴安娜为什么会这么羡慕斯蒂芬妮了，就连她自己也能看到其中的诱人之处。

 

“我真希望能请你去梅普园歇歇脚，喝杯茶。”索菲娅无限诚恳望向斯蒂芬妮，希望对方能明白自己的意思；对方的确懂了，立刻果断地向后撤了一步，短促地摇了摇头。

 

“改天吧，亲爱的索菲娅。你的心意我心领了，但恐怕鸟蛋已经没多少时间了，我得赶快把它们送到保育箱才行。再会了，索菲娅，维利尔斯，如果有机会的话欢迎你们来桑葚小屋做客。”

 

斯蒂芬妮这段告别亲切又得体，只可惜话说到最后越来越快，最后几个字几乎一连串从嘴巴里一起蹦了出来。她说完又点了点头，然后仿佛有人追在身后一样抓起裙子立刻消失在树丛后面。索菲娅还站在原地望着她消失的背影一脸疑惑不解，戴安娜已经用手肘戳了戳她：“看看谁来了？”

 

她回过头，看到杰克·奥布雷魁梧的身躯顺着梅普园方向的小路快步朝她们走过来。鞠躬，屈膝，一套礼节飞快结束，仿佛突然人人都在赶时间，然后奥布雷舰长洪亮的声音立刻穿透整片树林：“威廉姆斯小姐，维利尔斯太太，威廉姆斯太太让我来这个方向找找你们——你们的步散的怎么样，肯定累坏了吧？”

 

“相当愉悦，奥布雷舰长。事实上我们这次散步恰巧认识了一位新朋友，就在半分钟前才刚刚离开我们，您要是早来一会肯定能和她碰上！”

 

“哦，是哪一位？”

 

“斯蒂芬妮·马图林。”戴安娜的语气带着无限狡黠，“那位你在舞会上询问过 _很多次_ 的小姐。”

 

“哦！”杰克脸上露出一个古怪的表情，半是欣喜半是不安；他很明显控制了一下自己的情绪才再次开口：“那么，请告诉我，这位马图林小姐身体如何？我先前听说她身体不好，所以一直在犹豫是否应该登门拜访。”

 

“马图林小姐的身体相当好。”索菲娅为杰克的心思竟然如此细腻感到些许惊讶，“我们两个遇到她的时候她至少已经在林子里待了有一个半小时的时间了，和我们一起走回来的时候也一直兴致勃勃，给我们讲了不少故事。”

 

“那就好，那就好，但是——”

 

“而且我敢说她的身体比我们这些‘弱’女子都要好得多。”戴安娜仿佛没察觉到杰克脸上的怅惘，继续说了下去，“她甚至爬到树上捡了两枚鸟蛋下来呢！”

 

如果奥布雷舰长刚才脸上的表情只是有些不安，现在就已经变成了彻头彻尾的恐慌：他在戴安娜话音落下的几秒钟里立刻出了一头汗，硕大的汗珠顺着长鬓角缓缓流到了下巴上；他的眼睛瞪得老大，那对又大又蓝的眼珠马上就能咕噜噜滚落出来；而他的脸更是立刻胀成一种骇人的深红色，仿佛体内所有的鲜血都在瞬间涌了上来。索菲娅不是医生，但她觉得眼前这个男人离中风只有一步之遥了。

 

“奥布雷舰长，您没事吧——”她的关心在下一秒立刻被对方提着嗓子的高声感叹彻底淹没；索菲娅感打包票整个雷恩斯福德，不，整个苏赛克斯都能听得清清楚楚。

 

“我的老天爷啊！”杰克大叫道，双手举向天空，“爬——树——？爬树——？！还不到——一年——就——怎么会有这么——倔强——不理智—— _完全_ 不顾自己身体的——年轻小姐！”

 

从杰克嘴里喷出来的话支离破碎，有的时候勉强能分辨出单个的词，有的时候只有含糊的音节，但最后两个最清楚的词好歹让索菲娅和戴安娜明白了他的愤怒与不满。两位年轻小姐对视了一眼，看到彼此眼中的无奈和好笑，然后走上去一人揽住嘴里还在低声念叨着什么的奥布雷舰长，帮他朝梅普园的方向迈开步子前进。

 

杰克·奥布雷生气归生气，但这股无名火到了梅普园的后门也就彻底烟消云散了；不过他还是坚决甚至有点强硬地拒绝了威廉姆斯太太盛情邀请他留下来吃顿“简单的午饭，我们只准备了六种酱！”，然后用和刚刚斯蒂芬妮溜进树丛里同样的敏捷逃得无影无踪。于是一整个上午都散步的两位小姐承担了威廉姆斯太太接下来整整一顿午饭的唠叨，从戴安娜毫无章法的头发说到索菲娅靴子上足足一英寸厚的泥，但在梅普园的餐桌旁头一次没了愧疚的脸红与压抑的目光：索菲娅和戴安娜虽然一直低头盯着自己的盘子，但她们不需要眼神交流也知道对方在想的只有一件事。

 

而这件事——肯定会让威廉姆斯太太大失所望甚至破口大骂——并不是怎样把杰克·奥布雷抢到手。海军舰长带来的蓝金色光辉已经从她们的脑海里彻底消散了，而她们只想搞明白他和斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐之间究竟发生过什么。


	3. Chapter 3

“他可真会演啊，杰克·奥布雷，我还从来不知道海军舰长还有当戏剧演员的天赋！”两位年长小姐一有机会独处，戴安娜就压着嗓子嚷起来了，“还什么‘劳驾，马图林小姐是哪一位’！”

 

若在平日索菲娅肯定已经嘘出声了，因为梅普园的墙壁并没有那么薄，而她妈妈的耳朵也比同龄人都更尖一些；但这次她罕见用严肃的颔首赞同了戴安娜的看法，尽管语气要严谨得多：“你说的没错，戴，他们两个的确有点不对劲——至少绝对不是完全的陌生人。”

 

“那为什么要摆出一副从来没见过彼此的样子？”戴安娜沮丧地说，“咱们先不说马图林，她至少没在咱俩面前撒谎，但我就不明白了，难道奥布雷那么不想让自己和有那种名声的小姐在明面上牵扯在一起吗？”

 

“你这么想可太偏颇了。奥布雷舰长看起来并不是那种人，况且我觉得他们两个的渊源要深得多——想想看他听到斯蒂芬妮爬树之后那副快中风的样子！如果他俩只是普通故交，根本没必要担心成那样。”

 

“这倒没错；而且我也没听说过海军舰长有什么好名声。连那个伟大的内尔森勋爵都说过：‘每个男人过了直布罗陀都是单身汉！’”

 

这句话还是在大家共同期待杰克·奥布雷来雷恩斯福德之前从哈多克将军那里听来的——将军在餐桌上多喝了点波特酒嘴巴就没把门的了。索菲娅对海军军官们生活的了解还完全来自于哈多克将军，但戴安娜的亲身经历却让她无比赞同这句话。但这些只让杰克·奥布雷的行为举止愈发古怪了：是什么阻碍了他在远离伦敦社交圈的乡下直接去拜访一位自己早就认识的小姐？

 

“我猜肯定是求婚。”戴安娜若有所思点点头，“他看起来就像那种冒冒失失，根本不管小姐心意如何就直接求爱的人；马图林说不定搬来雷恩斯福德就是为了躲他。”

 

“那他就这么追过来也太没绅士风度了。我真不愿去这么想奥布雷舰长，他是个非常好的人。”索菲娅叹了口气，“无论如何，我们在这里瞎猜也没用，还是看看什么时候能再在林子里遇到斯蒂芬妮吧，兴许多遇见几次她就会愿意多透露一些。”

 

***

 

用不着索菲娅一个劲在林子里兜圈子，她第二天一大早就在邮局门口遇到了斯蒂芬妮。威廉姆斯太太和她位于伦敦的经纪人近日有些书信往来，所以每隔几天索菲娅就领命亲手将寄往伦敦的信件送去邮局。她之前只听说戴安娜在这里遇到过斯蒂芬妮，没想到今天自己也有这般殊荣。但斯蒂芬妮压根就没意识到索菲娅正朝自己缓缓走近，她站在邮局门口那棵大树下面，低头盯着手里的信纸，眉头紧紧蹙在一起，严肃的神情再加上苍白的脸色让索菲娅不管不顾小跑到她身边，亲切地扶住她的胳膊。

 

“我亲爱的斯蒂芬妮，你不会是凉着了吧，脸色这么差！”

 

“索菲娅？”斯蒂芬妮抬头愣了一下才意识到来人是谁，“好巧，没想到能在这里见到你；不过我身体很好，多谢你的关心。”

 

“那是传来了什么不愉快的消息吗——天呐我是不是打扰你看信了？”

 

“没有；没有。信上并没有不愉快的消息，只是些需要我花点心思的工作而已；而且你也完全没打扰我看信，亲爱的，我只不过一时克制不出自己的冲动直接拆开信就在这里看起来了而已，我本该意识到自己的行为给别人造成了多大麻烦。你是要去寄信吗？那我就不再多浪费你的时间了。”

 

“对，但我只需要几分钟的时间。斯蒂芬妮，你今天上午有空吗？”

 

“有。”肯定的回答，但语气里透着疑问，“不知有何见教？”

 

“我很想去参观一下桑葚小屋。”索菲娅决定抓住这个千载难逢的机会，于是朝她露出甜美微笑；她立刻看到斯蒂芬妮原本线条颇为锐利的面庞柔和下来，浅色眼睛里也同样展现出笑意。

 

“当然，我亲爱的，我很乐意带你参观；那我就在这里继续等你出来，正好我的信还有三行就看完了。”

 

斯蒂芬妮说了三行，于是索菲娅风风火火冲进邮局，用不到平常一半的速度寄完了信，但等她跨出门时却看到斯蒂芬妮还站在原地低头研究手里的信纸；只不过一见索菲娅出门她就立刻把信纸收了起来，然后抬头朝索菲娅微微一笑。索菲娅的突然意识到每次和斯蒂芬妮见面对方似乎都变得稍微耐看了一些，仿佛越和这个人近距离相处就也能感觉到从内而外透出的魅力。

 

当她和斯蒂芬妮并肩朝桑葚小屋前进时她还在一直想着这件事，所以走出差不多一英里之后才意识到斯蒂芬妮并没有带她走城镇中心那条大路，而是拐上了稍远一些的小道。但她甚至还没提出这件事对方就已经差距到她的疑惑，贴心地做出了解释。

 

“我知道我在这里有怎样的名声。”她语调不慌不忙，没有半点埋怨或者苛责的意思，只是在陈述一个再平常不过的事实，“所以我觉得最好不要让太多人看到我们走在一起。”

 

“哦，斯蒂芬妮！”若不是对方的双手此刻正像男人一样背在身后，索菲娅肯定要牢牢握住它们以表达自己的感情了，“我不管别人怎么说，真的打心底把你当成朋友！”

 

“我知道，亲爱的，我也很高兴能有你这样一个朋友，维利尔斯同样如此。但你没必要为了我让自己名声受损；据我所知，雷恩斯福德的所有人都无比乐意看到你将来能有一段好姻缘。”

 

索菲娅的脸哪怕在清晨凉爽的微风里也立刻红得发烧；她不安地瞥了斯蒂芬妮一眼，想着自己的妈妈在各种各样的场合能说出的不得体的话，但斯蒂芬妮只是带笑摇了摇头。“我不在乎名声，或者世俗强加于女性的那些‘美德’——虽然我觉得你可能早就发现了，但我之所以能够这样做是因为我拥有逃脱的方法；但恐怕你并没有，亲爱的索菲娅。”

 

斯蒂芬妮的话直白但亲切，索菲娅能听到的只有一片诚恳的关怀；这回她可不管对方的手放在哪里，一把抓过来紧紧握在手心。斯蒂芬妮似乎被她的举动吓了一大跳，苍白的脸颊上立刻升起些许红晕，垂着眼睛仿佛不好意思和索菲娅对视。索菲娅倒是觉得她这幅样子又怪又可爱，当即决定只要斯蒂芬妮不出声争执就不放开她的手，于是两个人就这样手牵手跨进了桑葚小屋的大门。

 

桑葚小屋是一幢带庭院的乡村二层尖顶小屋，暗红色的砖墙掩映在庭院翠绿色的葡萄藤下面，此时正值夏季，一串串令人垂涎欲滴的深紫色的葡萄从架子上垂落下来，最低的能触到她们的肩头。除了一大片葡萄架之外庭院里还开辟了不少花圃和菜圃，但里面绝大多数作物索菲娅都叫不出名字，她只知道这和自己家种的那些玫瑰薰衣草或者生菜西红柿完全不同。

 

“那些都是我从世界各地搜集来的种子，我正在做实验，看看它们能不能在不列颠潮湿寒冷的土地上也照常开放；还有一些是可以入药的植物，种一些以备不时之需。”说完她向索菲娅指点了几种常见的作物，而索菲娅在听完斯蒂芬妮讲解大黄的作用之后脸又变得通红了，并不愿深想她所说的“不时之需”究竟是什么意思。

 

两个人在庭院里转了一圈在缓缓移动到正门入口；一位打扮朴素的女仆已经站在那里等着了，匆忙行过屈膝礼后对斯蒂芬妮说：“小姐，奥布雷舰长又来了，他已经在会客厅等着了。需要我去通报他你今天不在吗？”

 

索菲娅立刻睁大了双眼，不仅因为女仆最后那句话，更因为那个“又”字。她和戴安娜的猜想似乎在逐步逼近真相，看来杰克·奥布雷在她们不知道的时候已经来过这里好几次了，并且每次都被拒之门外。她正不动声色地激动着，突然感觉斯蒂芬妮侧过头来飞快打量了自己一眼；她还没搞明白是怎么回事，就听到斯蒂芬妮对女仆语气平稳地说：“向奥布雷舰长通报我马上就到——来吧，索菲娅，别在门口傻站着了。”说完摘下帽子和手套塞给女仆，抬腿迈进了门。

 

索菲娅失掉了告辞的最佳时机，又实在不愿放弃能亲眼目睹八卦的机会，于是只在门口踟躇了一小下便也效仿斯蒂芬妮的动作走进门。在穿过走廊进入会客厅时她的视线被斯蒂芬妮的背影挡住了，但哪怕斯蒂芬妮再长高十英寸也绝对挡不住奥布雷舰长震天响的大嗓门。

 

“老天爷啊，斯蒂芬，你终于愿意见我了，你要是再——威廉姆斯小姐？！”

 

“奥布雷舰长。”索菲娅跟在斯蒂芬妮身后进了会客厅，向双手还僵硬举在身前似乎要伸手去抓什么东西的杰克·奥布雷行了个屈膝礼，五秒钟后仍然没等到对方回礼却也没放在心上，因为杰克看起来浑身上下的肌肉已经完全僵硬了，仿佛最最微小的一个动作都会发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。

 

“你来这里坐，索菲娅。”斯蒂芬妮似乎也完全不想理会杵在客厅中央的庞大身躯，指了指靠窗的一张双人沙发，并且在索菲娅落座后自己也坐了上去。仆人被按铃叫了进来；热乎乎的饮料也被送了上来；索菲娅有些好笑地注视着斯蒂芬妮靠在沙发上喝了口杯子里的咖啡（索菲娅自己要的是茶）舒舒服服地叹了口气，然后才终于对杰克开口了。

 

“奥布雷舰长，你想来点咖啡吗？”

 

杰克·奥布雷作为能够指挥皇家海军战舰的舰长，该有的意志力倒是还在，此刻已经重新坐回了她们对面那张单人扶手椅上，但比索菲娅任何一次见过的都更脆弱更渺小，脸色灰白，肩膀紧紧缩起来，像个等待父母责罚的小孩子。索菲娅想象过很多次这两个人重逢时会是什么样子，激烈的争吵和伤心欲绝的泪水全都在她的脑海里出现过，但她唯独没想到会是眼前这副略显滑稽的模样：斯蒂芬妮默不作声地喝咖啡，而杰克坐在对面眼巴巴地看着她，除了小声回答一句“很想要，谢谢”之外不敢再多说半个字。

 

于是趁大家都沉默喝着杯子里饮品时索菲娅尽可能打量了一下会客厅。这里的规模虽然没有梅普园的大，但对于桑葚小屋来说很合理，而且采光非常好，宽敞落地窗正对着郁郁葱葱的庭院，景色优美宜人；内部装潢并没有多么华丽高档但极具品味，墙上几张画的历史似乎能追溯到百年以前；但此外更吸引索菲娅的则是会客厅里那些必定属于斯蒂芬私人的东西：墙角一架崭新的钢琴，旁边还竖着一把大提琴，乱糟糟的琴谱堆在乐谱架上，还有几张散落在琴凳上；咖啡桌上摆着几本翻到一半的大部头，似乎是绘着昆虫的百科全集，她昨天见过的蕨类植物也散落在书籍旁边；而通向室外的窗台上则放着一根细长的黄铜物件，索菲娅盯着它看了好久才意识到那是台望远镜。

 

“你弹钢琴吗，斯蒂芬妮？”索菲娅好奇地问道，“还有旁边的大提琴也是你的？”

 

“我会弹一些，”她说得很谦虚，虽然索菲娅怀疑她绝对不止会“一些”，“但我承认大提琴是我更倾向的乐器。你会任何乐器吗，亲爱的？”

 

“哦！”索菲娅没想到话题转到了自己身上，顿时有点不好意思，“我会钢琴，但真的只会一点；小时候妈妈给我们请过一段时间钢琴家教，但对方只在梅普园待了半年就被辞退了，后来我也没多少练习的机会。”

 

“那么，我亲爱的，如果你愿意的话，你随时都可以来这里练习；况且我也好久没和人合奏大提琴了，我们两个肯定能配合得很好。”

 

索菲娅似乎听到缩在扶手椅里的杰克发出一声奇怪的悲鸣，像是猎狐时犯了错而被主人狠狠踢了一脚的小猎犬，但斯蒂芬妮只是朝他的方向掀了掀眼皮他就立刻没了动静。索菲娅在颇感滑稽的同时觉得于心不忍，于是担起了女主人全然推卸的责任，把杰克也拉进话题里：“奥布雷舰长，您会什么乐器吗？”

 

“哦，我的确会！”杰克的脸颊仿佛被点亮一样猛地发出光来，在回答的时候蓝眼睛还一个劲地瞥向斯蒂芬妮，“我也会点钢琴——肯定没你和马图林小姐弹得好，此外我还会拉小提琴，之前经常——不过请允许我说一句，威廉姆斯小姐，我诚心觉得年轻小姐们真的是太多才多艺了！你们会缝纫，会画画，会烹饪，会管家，能说好几门流利的外语，又这般能歌善舞；要是让我们男人同时学这些事情，我们可真的只能一事无成。”

 

“您太谦虚了，奥布雷舰长。像我们这样的年轻小姐没有其他事情可做，只能拿这些来打发时间，但您们才是真正干大事的人！你自己一个人就能指挥一艘三百人的战舰，而我足足花了二十分钟才让哈多克将军解释清楚什么是‘上风优势’。”

 

“威廉姆斯小姐，你这么说也太谦虚了；我的确会指挥战舰，但也只会这个，在陆地上我总是觉得自己什么都不懂，而你已经比我多懂一样了——你已经懂什么是‘上风优势’了。”

 

“不过说真的，奥布雷舰长，”索菲娅对杰克已经没有那种出于女性柔情的好感了，但她必须承认对方是个非常好的聊天伙伴，“难道这个世界上就不存在样样精通的人，既能在船上大显身手，又能在陆地上活得潇洒自在？”

 

“这个嘛……”索菲娅看到杰克的蓝色眼珠又朝斯蒂芬妮的方向滑了过去，但在听到一声响亮的吸溜之后立刻归位，“我还真认识这样的人，但天底下恐怕也只有他一个：那是我之前船上的医生，在我心里他就是无所不知样样精通的人；当然，我不是说他能像猴子一样爬桅杆或者指挥海战——他单纯对这些事情不感兴趣而已；但在涉足的领域他绝对是世界上最厉害的人，我对他的知识和见解一直有着盲目的信任。就这么说吧，威廉姆斯小姐，假如说我的手臂受了伤，世界上其他所有的大夫都说只是小伤包扎一下就好，而他说不行得截肢，哪怕一点问题都看不出来我也二话不说抽出刀就把自己的胳膊剁下来。”

 

虽然语气真诚感人，但索菲娅还是因为他最后那个例子的描述吓得有些脸色发白；她听戴安娜描述过很多因为受伤而不得不截肢的可怜水手，杰克只剩下不到一半的耳朵也证明了战舰上的生活有多危险。但还没等她表达自己心中由衷的敬意，身边斯蒂芬妮已经啪嗒一声把咖啡杯重重搁到碟子上，然后猛地站起身来。

 

“索菲娅，奥布雷舰长，请原谅我不能继续作陪了；我刚收到一封需要我立刻回复的急信。如果你们想的话可以继续在桑葚小屋打发时间——索菲娅亲爱的，如果你想练习钢琴请尽管弹，我一工作起来就什么都听不见。”

 

她说完就朝他们短促地点了点头，迈开大步离开了会客厅。索菲娅和站起身来的杰克先是目送她的背影消失在门后面，然后不约而同看向彼此。杰克的蓝眼珠瞪得老大，一向红润的脸庞也有些发白，但他好歹不像昨天那样气得中风或者刚才那般灰心丧气了。

 

“我就不再此处多叨扰了，威廉姆斯小姐，你呢？”

 

“我也准备告辞了；妈妈还在家里等着我。”

 

“那我正好送你回梅普园——就这么说定了。”

 

于是他们从女仆那里取回了自己的帽子和手套，一起离开了桑葚小屋。索菲娅尽量用沉默给予杰克反省与思索的空间，但他的声音还是在他们甚至没走出半英里就已经响了起来，虽然这次压得极低，兴许是索菲娅听过的最低一次。

 

“威廉姆斯小姐，”他带着某种和本身气质极为不符的忧郁怅惘轻声说，“你是个聪明人；你应该已经看出我的心思了。”

 

若索菲娅是个更年轻更虚荣的女孩，她准以为杰克·奥布雷这是要向她求婚呢——可是她的确很聪明，“当然，奥布雷舰长，我能看出你对斯蒂芬妮有着极深的感情，我和戴安娜都看出来了。但我同时也能看出你们双方都因这件事而困扰，你尤其痛苦。”

 

“没错。”杰克长长叹了口气，“我对马图林小姐情深意切，非她不娶，可她偏偏不乐意。”

 

“你们谈过这件事吗？”

 

“当然谈过，但这就是问题所在。”杰克痛苦地停顿了片刻，似乎在回忆往昔，“也许我提出这件事的时机不对，当时我们双方的身体和精神都没有处在最健全的时候，而我也只是凭借一时冲动，并没有真正明白自己的内心。而斯蒂芬——斯蒂芬妮，比谁都聪明的斯蒂芬妮，她肯定一眼就看穿了我，所以无比严酷地拒绝了我的提议。

 

“所以这件事再没有回转的可能了？”索菲娅伤感地问；没有什么比一对相爱的人无法在一起更让她难过了。

 

杰克摇了摇头。“我不知道，但我也不想就此放弃，所以我才像个恶棍一样搞到了她现在的住处，跟在她身后搬来了雷恩斯福德。”

 

索菲娅想说这样纠缠一位女士的确不是什么绅士之举，但看着杰克侧脸上清晰可见的痛苦，她也只是沉痛地叹了口气，没把话说出口。“有什么我可以做的吗？”她最后轻声问道，“当然我不是说能够做多出格的事情，但我承认自己很关心斯蒂芬妮的福祉。”

 

杰克的脚步顿时在路中间停住了；苏菲亚感觉自己的手被一双无比宽厚的手掌紧紧包裹起来。“哦，威廉姆斯小姐，你真是上帝派来的天使！我感激不尽！”但笑容过后愁绪又迅速爬上他的眼角眉梢；杰克回头凝视了片刻桑葚小屋所在的位置，轻轻摇了摇头，“我除了能等她回心转意，绝对不会再做其他让她不快的事了。威廉姆斯小姐，如果有机会的话你就多来陪陪她吧，弹琴，闲聊，散步，怎样都好。别让她太孤独寂寞，也别让她生病受伤，除此之外我没有更多奢求了。”


	4. Chapter 4

索菲娅很好履行了自己对杰克的承诺，并且在同时承担了道义与良心的双重谴责：道义上她觉得自己背弃了母亲的谆谆教诲，向她隐瞒自己一直在探望斯蒂芬妮，完全不顾做女儿该尽的义务；良心上她觉得自己帮助杰克未免有些助纣为虐的意味，哪怕她自己也十分关心斯蒂芬妮，她却不得不承认这其中多少有试图让她和杰克重归于好的想法。这并非意味着索菲娅成了那些村子里最喜欢搬弄是非好管闲事的长舌妇——恰恰相反，她只向戴安娜提过当天早上在桑葚小屋发生了什么，并且还让她郑重起誓绝对不会说出去；她这一系列行事的准则基于一颗绝对真诚且浪漫的心。她渴望看到有情人不再备受折磨，得以终成眷属，所以她愿意背负这样的双重谴责去帮助杰克和斯蒂芬妮。

 

当然，若是有人知道索菲娅的心路历程可能就会问了：两个人里面先生显然情意绵绵，可小姐那边半点反应都没有，甚至用避如蛇蝎来比喻都不为过。威廉姆斯小姐，你怎么就知道自己在做好事而不是帮倒忙呢？

 

索菲娅若是真的能听到这个问题保准会回答：虽然我在认识斯蒂芬妮的前两个星期里从没得到过任何正式的答案，但我能用我的心感受到——年轻小姐在这种事情上总是无比敏感的。

 

没错，那天的偶遇之后她在接下来的两周一直趁寄信的机会去偷偷拜访斯蒂芬妮，如果可以的话就待上一个小时，聊聊天再练练琴，或者干脆什么都不做，只是坐在那里听对方报告褐头山雀鸟蛋的孵化情况——“鸟蛋上已经能看到裂纹了，你如果明天来绝对能看到雏鸟了”；如果时间不凑巧，或者威廉姆斯太太晨起时心情格外差，索菲娅也会尽量抽出半个小时去看看斯蒂芬妮究竟怎么样——“你用过早餐了吗？什么，只喝了一壶咖啡？这可不行！汉娜，给你家小姐端早餐上来，我看着她至少吃下一片面包和一个鸡蛋再走”。威廉姆斯太太一直都没发现索菲娅私下的小小探险；她最近因为伦敦的事情颇为焦头烂额，信一封又一封往城里寄，再加上舞会后杰克对索菲娅的不为所动让过早放话等两个人订婚的她在镇子里失了不少面子，于是就更不愿离开梅普园去外面转了。

 

戴安娜对索菲娅和斯蒂芬妮的交情羡慕得紧，已经提过好几次自己也要去桑葚小屋拜访拜访了，但索菲娅劝她放弃了这个念头，不仅因为两个人一起行动太过惹眼，还因为若是这事终有一天真的被威廉姆斯太太发现，等待索菲娅的不过是几句斥责，但戴安娜却会连着好几个月甚至半年的时间都得不到好脸色。

 

在她的劝说下戴安娜歇了溜去梅普园的心思，但她也没打算和斯蒂芬妮断了交情；索菲娅第三次去见斯蒂芬妮的时候口袋里不仅装了寄往伦敦的信，还有封经由她亲自转交给斯蒂芬妮的，信封上写着戴安娜俏丽的字体——戴安娜的笔迹虽然没有索菲娅的端庄圆润，但自有种流畅的风格，再加上字里行间的活力读起来赏心悦目。至于回信嘛——索菲娅当然不会做出拆其他人信件的事，但她已经从封面上那五个潦草到几乎无法辨认的字母大概猜出了里面会是什么样子，毕竟当斯蒂芬妮在一张沾了点果酱的信纸上划拉出回复时，她就坐在一旁心不在焉地弹钢琴呢。不过她在转交回信的时候还是不放心地问了戴安娜一句：“你真的没提奥布雷舰长的事吧？”

 

“老天，我提他干嘛？”戴安娜翻了个白眼，“我为什么要提全然不相干的男人来惹亲爱的马图林不愉快？”

 

索菲娅相信戴安娜的审慎，但她却不怎么相信杰克是“全然不相干”的男人。两周后的某个早上，她甚至刚踏进桑葚小屋门前的庭院就已经听到悠扬婉转的大提琴声从室内传来，于是她没有立刻进门，而是在葡萄架下驻足倾听了片刻；琴声低沉悠扬，演奏哪怕对业余的耳朵也水平极高，并且充斥着令人潸然泪下的真情实感；索菲娅对乐器了解并不多，所以叫不出斯蒂芬妮正在演奏的是哪首曲子，但她却分明感觉音乐在每处起伏徘徊都在对她倾诉心事，每束潺潺流淌至她耳畔的乐符都仿佛深藏心底的秘密爱恋。当一曲终了，她在葡萄架下随着琴弦最后的震颤猛然抬首，发现不知觉间眼泪已经打湿了面颊——痛苦郁结的眼泪，一部分源生于自己过去二十八年间点点滴滴的愤懑，更多的则是演奏者注入其中的自我剖析。

 

当她终于擦干眼泪走进会客厅时斯蒂芬妮还抱着大提琴靠在椅子上，抬头望向天花板露出若有所思的神情；而当她终于垂下目光看向索菲娅——上帝啊，那是怎样苍老疲惫的目光，仿佛她已经见识过人间太多喜怒哀乐，灵魂的脊柱被其重量深深压弯了腰。斯蒂芬妮脸上痛苦的表情让索菲娅立刻快步穿过会客厅，蹲在椅子旁边紧紧握住她抓着琴弓的手；她们对视了片刻，索菲娅能看到斯蒂芬妮在注意到自己脸颊上尚未干涸的泪痕时露出的惊讶，但她已经不想再管那么多了——让所有因为世俗礼教而不得不说的场面话和不得不兜的圈子都见鬼去吧！

 

她就这样抓着斯蒂芬妮的手，不管不顾地叫出声：“亲爱的斯蒂芬妮，难道你就真的——就真的不能接受他吗？”

 

她没说“他”是谁；在这一片因过于关切而激生的情绪混乱中她甚至彻底忘记了杰克·奥布雷的名字。但她表达的意思非常清楚，而斯蒂芬妮因为各种各样的原因也立刻明白她指的究竟是谁——更准确地说，对于她们从来就不存在第二个男人。

 

“你不懂，我亲爱的。”她神情痛苦地凝视了索菲娅片刻，轻轻摇了摇头，“我们之间的事太复杂了，不是我接受或者不接受就能改变的。”

 

“究竟有什么事情那么复杂？”索菲沮丧地几乎要喊出来了，“他爱你，你显然也爱着他，而你们正好一个未娶一个未嫁。”究竟有什么阻碍着你们，让你们明明住在同一个镇子里却从不相见，一个成天在林子里散步希望能遇上对方，另一个则让大提琴代替自己流泪？她真的想抓住斯蒂芬妮使劲摇晃她问个清楚，可看着自己手里那只苍白纤细的手，索菲娅突然意识到了有什么不对劲的地方：她之前从未近距离观察过斯蒂芬妮的手，或者在很多时候对方一直戴着手套，所以这还是她头一次发现斯蒂芬妮的手背和手指上布满了深深浅浅的伤痕，有些已经褪成比皮肤更浅一些的白色，有些还略微泛着红，但无论数量还是分布都看起来无比狰狞，甚至连自己握住的肌肉都略微僵硬——毫无疑问这只手在不久前受过非常重的伤，哪怕到现在都没能完全好转。

 

杰克曾经在听到斯蒂芬妮爬树后的暴怒突然在索菲娅的脑海里电光石火冒了出来；她的聪明才智立刻让她彻底明白为什么杰克会如此生气。如果——如果斯蒂芬妮的手不是她唯一受过伤的地方——

 

“我亲爱的索菲娅。”在纯粹的痛苦与担忧中她感到有一只手轻轻拂上她的脸颊，用柔软的丝绸手绢擦干净了她再次无法抑制涌出来的泪水。索菲娅抬眼看到斯蒂芬妮正用一种无比柔情的目光低头凝视着自己，然后她把大提琴搬开放在一边，拽着因为蹲太久开始眼冒金星的索菲娅坐在自己的椅子上，自己则坐在旁边的琴凳上，一直没放开索菲娅的手。

 

“我是个非常沉默内敛的人，你可能已经发现了。”她握着索菲娅的手，沉思片刻后轻声说，“一方面我天性如此，另一方面则是我真的有许多秘密——许多我不能告诉任何人，只能憋在自己心底的秘密。我已经像这样活了很多很多年了，而这些秘密给我带来了——也在未来能够带来很多危险。”她低头扫了一眼自己的手，言下之意清晰明确，“杰克是个好人，是我这辈子遇到的最好的人，我爱他胜过任何人；但同时我也屡次害他身历险境，无论有意还是无意，并且从今往后只会更为如此。”

 

“可是他那么爱你，斯蒂芬妮；你真应该看看他提起你时痛苦的样子，难道真的比那些危险更让人难以接受吗？”

 

听了索菲娅的问题，斯蒂芬妮的脸上只是露出苦笑。“如果是曾经那些险境，像这样的——”她自嘲地挥了挥自己另一只同样布满伤疤的手，“我相信‘幸运的杰克’有全身而退甚至顺带保全我的能力；但你也听过他自己亲口承认对陆地的生活一无所知——他的智慧和天赋全都给了对所有人一视同仁的大海，所以当他面对那些陆地上复杂的人心与恶毒的诱捕时单纯得像个未经事的孩子。我怎么能——我怎么能让这样的他因为 _我_ 的原因身处那种险境，让他被嘲笑羞辱，尽失体面与尊严？他的心太大也太纯粹了，无论被谁所得都该视若珍宝，唯独不该为了我这种人而心碎。”

 

这是索菲娅这辈子听到过的最令人动容的告白以及感受过的最真挚热烈的情谊；她感觉自己的眼泪又一次顺着眼眶簌簌滑落，滴在自己和斯蒂芬妮交握的双手上。她凝视着眼前这张因心绪激动而脸颊泛红的苍白脸庞，过了好久才找到自己的声音。“别把自己说得那么不堪，亲爱的斯蒂芬妮。虽然我们才相识不到一个月的时间，我绝对不是评判你的品格的最佳人选，但你值得奥布雷舰长那样的人，你值得他的心！因为你的心也和他的一样纯粹——不，我不在乎你究竟有多少秘密，有什么秘密，你在我眼中也是最好最好的人。”

 

“哦，索菲娅！”斯蒂芬妮那双浅色的眼睛微微睁大，然后她把索菲娅的手举至唇边，在手背上轻轻一吻：这本该由男士做出以表达亲密的动作由她做出却没有半点怪异，正如她习惯性的短促点头，把手背在身后走路，还有各种各样言行举止的小细节——索菲娅之前并非对这些全然盲目，只是压根没把这些联系在一起，但如今，听了斯蒂芬妮这番告白外加上次杰克同样出现在这间会客厅时各种奇怪的举动，她心里隐约产生一个让自己吓了一跳的想法；但当她羞愧地抬起眼时，斯蒂芬妮却对她露出会意而和蔼的笑容。

 

“好了，我亲爱的姑娘，别哭了，擦擦眼泪吧，不然等你回家你妈妈要担心死了。”索菲娅听话地接过手绢，擦干净眼泪又不动声色擤了鼻涕，然后顺手把弄脏了的手绢塞在自己的口袋里——她要是再把这种东西留给斯蒂芬妮的女仆洗可真的太失礼了。斯蒂芬妮微笑着注视着她的小动作，并没有加以阻止，但却在片刻后肃正脸色后轻声说：“我能仰仗你不把我们刚才的对话告诉杰克·奥布雷吧？”

 

“斯蒂芬妮，当真要这么做吗？”索菲娅压根没想控制自己语气里的失落，但斯蒂芬妮只是短促而有力地点了点头。

 

“当真如此，我亲爱的；没必要把这些告诉杰克，让他徒添烦恼，就让他暂且只为我拒绝他这事而发愁吧。至于背后真正的原因——”她叹了口气，看起来比刚才还要老了十多岁，索菲娅第一次和她偶然相遇时见过的那些纹路深深挤在她的眉心之间，“为了让你接下来别为我们难过，我决定不再向你隐瞒：也许有解决的办法，我现在着手去办的话两周内应该会有结果；但我不敢打包票。”

 

“真的？”索菲娅的眼睛一下子瞪得老大，感觉自己的表情从来没有这么夸张过，“你不是在故意骗我让我放心吧？”

 

“我从来不因为这种事情说谎；再说这事真的没谱，所以连我自己都不抱太多期待，你也别期待太多。”

 

***

 

话是这么说，但索菲娅接下来的十几天里心心念念的只有这一件事，但可惜的是她却没一直没能去探望斯蒂芬妮，看看事情究竟发展如何，因为威廉姆斯太太突然着凉生了场小病，当即把三个女儿加一个外甥女使唤得团团转，索菲娅作为最大也是最习惯照顾母亲的女儿忙得分身乏术。况且她甚至没法找任何人给斯蒂芬妮带个口信，向她致歉自己最近实在没法过去看她，好在梅普园屋檐下的半点小事都会成为镇上闲谈的话题，所以她尚且安慰自己斯蒂芬妮肯定听说了这件事。

 

自此期间杰克·奥布雷足足来探望了威廉姆斯太太三次，但都因为太太头疼欲裂无法下楼而只在会客厅里和小姐们坐了坐。当着弗朗西丝以及西西莉亚的面他们什么都不能说，索菲娅边陪着聊一些无关紧要的小事边觉得自己的额头要被杰克的灼灼目光烧出两个洞；两个人单独到后面散散步也成了奢望，因为索菲娅只要下楼时间超过五分钟，整个梅普园就会回荡起威廉姆斯太太找自己大女儿有事做的叫声。

 

索菲娅打心底为这两个人着急，自己却帮不上一点忙，心里难过连带照顾母亲日夜操劳导致她两周里迅速瘦了将近半英石，连原本白皙红润的脸颊都有些凹陷下去了。还好没过几天就接连发生了两件让她无限欢喜的事：第一件自然是威廉姆斯太太的头疼终于好了，肯在炉火烧得旺旺的时候下楼了。

 

而第二件，在全家人第二天早上坐在热得透不过气的餐厅用早餐的时候由威廉姆斯太太专门负责每天去镇子里打探新闻的仆人报告了上来：桑葚小屋昨天晚餐时分突然来了客人——一辆豪华的四驾马车从伦敦的方向驶入镇里，直接进了桑葚小屋的庭院；因为天色颇晚又只有几个没见识的人亲眼看见，所以没人认出马车上仆人的号衣，但来人十分有钱毋庸置疑。

 

这个消息立刻在梅普园——以及可以想象在整个雷恩斯福德引起了比杰克·奥布雷要住进来更激烈的轩然大波，而威廉姆斯太太也绝对不是唯一一个一边在餐桌上数落鄙夷马图林小姐那样行事不检点的年轻小姐竟然能受到如此青睐一边立刻派仆人再去镇子里问个清楚的人。想到斯蒂芬妮曾经提过的解决办法，索菲娅已经紧张得甚至连头都不想从盘子里抬起来了，生怕自己的母亲发现端倪；好在威廉姆斯太太自己也心事重重压根没注意到，只有戴安娜在桌布掩护下一下又一下戳着索菲娅的膝盖，朝她投来玩味的目光。梅普园的几位小姐陪在旁边吃了一顿史无前例的漫长早餐，一直等到连盘子里的面包都冷硬成石头了仆人才气喘吁吁跑回来。

 

“快说啊，彼得，怎么一到关键时候你就张不开嘴！”威廉姆斯太太在仆人发出第一个音节的时候立刻打断了他，所以众人又不得不多等了两分钟才终于听到镇上最新的八卦：

 

昨天傍晚抵达桑葚小屋的的确是一位从伦敦来的绅士，一位约瑟夫 _爵士_ ，也就是马图林小姐那位传说中的保护人；不过现在另一个版本的故事随着爵士莅临已经传开了，说马图林小姐其实是他的私生女，爵士老爷这次来雷恩斯福德就是要把女儿认回家。

 


	5. Chapter 5

“约瑟夫—— _爵士_ ？”若不是盘子里的早餐早就被一扫而光，索菲娅保准会以为自己的妈妈突然被鸡蛋噎到了；但无论如何索菲娅还是立刻起身给威廉姆斯太太倒了半杯温水，服侍她喝了几口，又站在背后替她顺气——虽然她绝对不会承认她这么做同样并非不是为了彻底挡住自己的表情。

 

“是的，太太，我听说约瑟夫爵士家世显赫，还是位赫赫有名的昆虫学家呢。”

 

威廉姆斯太太喉咙深处发出一声不满的哼声，仿佛在责怪彼得偏偏在这个时候提如此无关紧要的消息。“这位约瑟夫爵士有没有爵士夫人啊？”

 

“没有，太太，他没有爵士夫人；他一直都没娶过妻子。”

 

“没有娶过妻子？”索菲娅用不着看都知道自己妈妈双眼放光的表情，“那你知不知道这位约瑟夫爵士年纪多大啊？”

 

“具体并不清楚，但有人说他还不到五十岁。”

 

“哦！那他准是很年轻的时候就有了马图林小姐——男人总在那种年纪犯错，情有可原。”话题终于转回这位爵士的私生女身上，索菲娅再次认真竖起耳朵，听到她妈妈用无限遗憾的语气说：“但这个马图林小姐现在可真是攀上高枝了，从某个男人的——咳，摇身一变成了一位爵爷的私生女，还被抢着要认回去！——彼得，这个约瑟夫爵士没有其他子女了，对吧？”

 

“据我所知并没有。”

 

“了不得，当真了不得！看她爸爸这副赶着疼爱她的样子，马图林小姐少不了要有两万镑的嫁妆——最少也有一万五千镑。哈，现在肯定要有不少男人去讨那根烧火棍的欢心了。”

 

“妈妈！”

 

“我说的是实话，索菲娅，她绝对是我见过的头一个一点弧线都没有的女人，前后左右平平板板；我之前还在疑惑有什么男人会把她这样的人当成自己的被保护对象——现在这个疑问倒是被解开了。不过她哪怕作为私生女，也比之前的名声要体面多了，我猜她现在甚至可以出来交际了。”

 

***

 

威廉姆斯太太猜得不错，马图林小姐的确要出来交际了。来到雷恩斯福德的两天后，约瑟夫爵士就开始带着自己的女儿依次拜访镇里的各位人家，先从从萨维尔先生开始，当天下午又去拜访了哈多克将军。索菲娅知道他们肯定不会最先来梅普园，因为她们和桑葚小屋在外人眼里没有半点交情，但当晚临睡前感到失望的绝非威廉姆斯太太一个人。

 

“她明天肯定会来的，我敢打包票。”戴安娜在仆人吹熄了蜡烛之后偷偷跑到索菲娅的房间和她咬起了耳朵，“你就别摆出这么一副悲春伤秋的表情了好不好？我看着都替你发愁。”

 

“实话告诉你，戴，我其实一边为她能光明正大来梅普园拜访而高兴——她原本是最有资格来咱们家做客的人——但另一边有真的担心她来了之后会不高兴。妈妈会说出什么话你比我更清楚，再加上约瑟夫爵士，哦，戴——”

 

“怎么，你怕姨妈突然让你去当马图林的后妈？”戴安娜显然因为这个念头乐不可支，若不是索菲娅立刻捂住她的嘴，准管能笑得整个梅普园都抓着蜡烛冲进她们的房门。两位小姐因为这个闹腾了好一会，但最终索菲娅还是忧郁地点了点头。

 

“我还真怕妈妈起这个念头，但我担心她其实已经开始盘算了。自从奥布雷舰长看起来没戏之后她就一心想着给我找个新的结婚对象，而一个还算年轻力壮并且没有正式继承人的爵士可比还没当上正式舰长的愣头青身份要高太多了。”更多刻薄的话她并没有对戴安娜说出口，因为她们正在谴责的人毕竟是她的母亲，但若是论攀高枝，威廉姆斯太太所打算的绝对更过分：索菲娅和她的妹妹们无非都是无知愚蠢的乡下女孩，而斯蒂芬妮则是约瑟夫爵士的至亲，谁亲谁疏一目了然。

 

然而第二天一大早斯蒂芬妮就和约瑟夫爵士一起登门了。索菲娅因为夜里想心事没睡好，今天早上恰好晚起了一些，当威廉姆斯太太冲进来叫她下楼时她连头发都还没梳好呢。

 

“妈妈，不能让西西莉亚先下去陪客人吗？”索菲娅转头看像被威廉姆斯太太训得泪盈于睫的女仆，直接从对方手里接过梳子，“再给我十分钟，我肯定能收拾好。”

 

“我这不是为了你好才让你赶紧下去见约瑟夫爵士嘛——还有，换掉这身淡黄的裙子，穿那条深红色的，更配你的头发和肤色。”

 

十分钟后索菲娅仍然穿着那条淡黄色的裙子走下楼，刚刚走进会客厅就看到坐在长沙发一端的一位陌生男人站起身来，朝他优雅地鞠躬行礼。她连忙回礼，动作略显仓促却不失礼节，抬头后看到这位男子大概五十二三岁的年纪，比她想象中要稍微年轻一些，只在鬓角和胡子的地方略有白发，还有一双非常和蔼的深色眼睛；但让她先吃了一惊但又打心底一点也不惊讶的则是约瑟夫爵士从头到脚没有半点和斯蒂芬妮相像的地方，无论身材，发肤颜色，还是面部轮廓，坐在沙发上的两位来客简直就是两位彻头彻尾的陌生人。

 

而根据斯蒂芬妮朝索菲娅隐秘偷来的会意眼神来判断，索菲娅心中所想大差不差。但再多的却不能当着威廉姆斯太太的面细说了，毕竟她们还要装作这是第一次相识。不过除此之外约瑟夫爵士还带来了个好消息：为了庆祝自己找回女儿，他决定在十天后举办舞会的时候将女儿正式带入社交界，地点则定在他的老熟人哈多克将军宅邸——桑葚小屋没有适合作舞厅的房间，而马图林小姐又强烈要求在雷恩斯福德进入社交界，而不是等他们回伦敦。

 

“请原谅我冒昧的问题，约瑟夫爵士，”索菲娅听到戴安娜终于按捺不住的好奇声音，“马图林小姐是随母姓吗？”

 

“没错。”约瑟夫爵士点点头，“她的母亲是我在爱尔兰认识的——差不多三十年前的事了。”

 

“那马图林在爱尔兰算是大姓吗？——是这样的，我记得之前看报纸的时候也在什么地方看到过这个姓，好像是个医生来着，还看到那个人的名字和奥布雷舰长的一起提到过。”

 

戴安娜脑内那根和斯蒂芬妮以及杰克·奥布雷相关的神经猛地抽动了一下，拼命克制自己不朝戴安娜投去谴责的目光；她同时注意到斯蒂芬妮和约瑟夫爵士交换了一个不动声色的眼神，然后斯蒂芬妮替自己的“父亲”开口回答了这个问题。

 

“您是说斯蒂芬·马图林医生吧，维利尔斯太太？”她语气平稳地回答，“我俩的确有关系：他是我表兄，我的母亲和他父亲是兄妹。”

 

“哦！”戴安娜的惊呼在索菲娅的耳朵里带着些许故弄玄虚，“表兄妹叫同一个名字，你们感情一定很好吧？”

 

“事实上，我从来没见过我的表兄。”斯蒂芬妮冷淡地说，“我们叫同一个名字是为了纪念我的舅父——斯蒂芬的父亲，也叫斯蒂芬；他离世很早，而我母亲和他从小一起长大感情深厚。我从小在爱尔兰长大，至于我的表兄，他和他位于加泰罗尼亚的亲人相处时间更长一些，而等他回到爱尔兰时，我已经随我母亲来英国了。”

 

“所以马图林不算大姓咯？”

 

“的确不算；我除了我的血亲之外从没遇到过其他姓马图林的。”

 

她们这段你来我往只能算得上会客厅里的背景音，因为与此同时不甘寂寞的威廉姆斯太太已经拉着约瑟夫爵士聊起了其他东西，像是，雷恩斯福德的空气和伦敦的比起来有多适合年轻小姐啦，梅普园永远欢迎您二位赏光啦，还有您要是乐意，完全可以来我们这里猎鸭子，我任何一个女儿都能给你指出最好的猎鸭地点！聊到最后威廉姆斯太太还试图邀请约瑟夫爵士——顺带马图林小姐——过两天来梅普园吃顿便饭，但约瑟夫爵士惋惜地拒绝了，说自己明天还要回城里一趟处理点事情，得到舞会前一天才能回来，但我亲爱的斯蒂芬妮完全有空，并且肯定很乐意和威廉姆斯家的小姐继续交往。

 

斯蒂芬妮的确很乐意，在告辞前诚挚邀请威廉姆斯家的几位小姐明天上午去桑葚小屋做客；索菲娅一直没捞到机会和斯蒂芬妮说点悄悄话，临到最后才用力捏了捏对方的手。等华丽的四驾马车渐渐远离梅普园之后，戴安娜带着一脸认罪伏法的表情主动来找她，索菲娅好气又好笑把她拽进屋后的树丛里。

 

“说吧，你为什么非得当着大家的面问斯蒂芬妮那个问题？”

 

“这是他们精心编造的背景故事，不是吗？”戴安娜很没淑女样地耸了耸肩，“如果连几个久居乡下的女人都骗不过，他们最好再想个新的。”

 

“你是从什么时候开始考虑这些的？”索菲娅和戴安娜虽然一起认识了斯蒂芬妮，但她们交往的方式在过去一个月里已经有了很大偏差：索菲娅通过面对面谈心，而戴安娜则必须仰仗那些秘密传递的书信；而正如索菲娅不会把自己和斯蒂芬妮谈的每句话都告诉她，戴安娜也从来不展示斯蒂芬妮究竟给她写了什么。

 

“我得承认有段时间了。亲爱的索菲，我要是说在我们还没认识斯蒂芬妮之前，我其实抱着想要和你争一争奥布雷的心思，你会不会怪我？”

 

“怪你？我为什么要怪你！杰克·奥布雷追求你的可能和追求我的一样多。”可能性都为零，她微笑着在自己心里加上一句，然后对上戴安娜同样狡黠的笑容。

 

“那就好。但就是在那个时候我偷偷搜集了一些报道了奥布雷事迹的报纸，然后其中一条提到了一位斯·马图林医生，我立刻就想到我们的马图林小姐；后来我们又和她有了深入接触，听她讲那些虫子和树叶的故事，意识到那些故事绝不是道听途说，而是亲身经历过才行。说真的，戴安娜，我第一次意识到竟然有 _那种_ 可能的时候都被吓呆了，整整一晚上没睡好。可我并不是因为她做的事有多离经叛道而害怕，而是一直忍不住在想：为什么她有勇气做出这样的选择？为什么我们不能每个人都像她这样自由地生活？”

 

“哦，戴。”索菲娅握住自己表妹的手，亲切地捏了捏，“斯蒂芬妮曾对我说过，她之所以能够这么做是因为自己有退路，她有办法能够逃脱这些束缚，可是我们没有，所以必须要遵从社会定下的规矩，但我一直觉得她恐怕看在我的面子上省略了她所付出的艰辛代价：时时刻刻的警醒提防，永远无法信任身边任何一个人，而且还要比其他人更聪明更用功，甚至经历更多祸及生命的危险——我知道你想要自由，比其他人都更想要，但你真的付得起这些代价吗？”

 

她的一番话直白又真诚，一如斯蒂芬妮曾经给予过的坦然，所以戴安娜也丝毫没觉得自己被冒犯了；她只是用无比怅然的神情望向索菲娅，然后极轻地叹了一声气，仿佛害怕吹跑已然无法碰触的自由。“你说得对，索菲，这些代价我付不起，但是——但是我也不会放弃。如果我从没认识马图林的话，我也许会一辈子就那样浑浑噩噩过下去；可是现在有这样一个例子摆在我面前，好像第一次重新睁开眼，我看到了希望，索菲，每个人都可以自由活下去的希望，所以在那一天真正来临之前我绝对不会放弃。”

 

“我知道你不会放弃。”索菲娅微笑着看着自己的表妹，“但也请记住我曾经的提议永远有效，梅普园永远有你的一席之地。只要我头顶有一片瓦可以不淋雨，戴，无论何时何地我都会欢迎你来找我。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天早上，趁着梅普园的四位小姐拜访桑葚小屋，索菲娅终于找到机会和斯蒂芬妮私下说了几分钟话；戴安娜大度地把机会让给了她，声称自己和“亲爱的马图林”继续当笔友就够了。两个人走到索菲娅第一次来做客时就认真欣赏过的药用作物园圃旁边，索菲娅握住斯蒂芬妮的手，话到嘴边却不知道该如何开口。

 

“你可以祝贺我终于有了名正言顺的身份。”斯蒂芬妮一如既往看穿她的心思，“你难道不为我高兴吗，索菲娅？”

 

“哦，我当然为你高兴！可是亲爱的斯蒂芬妮，你难道接下来打算只用现在这个身份生活下去吗？”这个问题更敏感更危险的部分被索菲娅藏在了自己关切的语气里，而斯蒂芬妮心领神会地捏了捏她的手。

 

“当然不。虽然我早就接受了自己的真实身份，但我也同样明白这个世界目前为止对于一半性别的过于偏爱，以及另一半的过于偏见。如果我还想继续追求我的理想和职业——无论哪一个，我恐怕都不得不回归之前的身份。”

 

“所以，你的表兄——”哪怕庭院里只有她们两个，索菲娅还是不敢大声说出那句话，而斯蒂芬妮笑着点了点头。

 

“我必须遗憾地说，马图林家的人比你想象中还要少很多。”

 

虽然索菲娅早就猜到了，但她的心还是因为斯蒂芬妮这句回答而彻底放了下来，并且因为如释重负立刻跑到了其他地方去。“你这个解决办法可真的太好了；可是，请你认真严肃告诉我，你真的为了不让我难过才终于打算动手解决吗？要是我和戴安娜不来和你交朋友，难道你就真的打算一辈子晾着奥布雷舰长？“

 

“这个嘛——”斯蒂芬妮苍白的脸上难得涌起些许红晕，虽然看她的神情更像是尴尬而不是害羞，“我和杰克仍然是好朋友，我相信这世界上无论什么事都改变不了这一点，所以我一直以为只要我过段时间再以曾经的样子回到他的面前，他准会忘记之前所有让他不理智的事，重新以朋友的身份接受我；但显然事情超出了我的预计，我们分开的那些日子给了他好好看待我们之间关系与感情的机会。”

 

“那你呢，亲爱的斯蒂芬妮？你究竟——不，我确定你也很爱他，不仅仅作为朋友；那为什么要在最开始拒绝他的求婚呢，仅仅因为你还没有解决自己的身份问题？”

 

“就像我刚才说的，杰克在知道我真实身份之后的反应非常不理智。我不明白为什么在其他一切都没发生改变的前提下他仅仅因为知道了我的真实身份就突然嚷着要娶我：如果他一直像朋友一样爱我，那么他对我的感情在知道之后又有什么好改变的？如果他对我的爱超出朋友的范畴，那么他既然能爱那样的我，又为什么不能继续如此？说到底，他还是在世俗礼仪的强压下向我做了那个没有任何必要的提议，并且还认为自己在做正确的事。”

 

“所以说，你仍然不打算答应他的求婚吗？”索菲娅尽量不让自己的失落从声音里透出来；她知道自己这辈子都达不到斯蒂芬妮那样独立前卫的精神，所以她也由衷想看到她和杰克有情人终成眷属。听到斯蒂芬妮在解决了身份问题之后仍然口风如此之严让她不由沮丧。

 

这回斯蒂芬妮却好半天都没回复索菲娅。她垂目凝视着园圃里一串紫色铃铛般的毛地黄，甚至连手都从索菲娅那里抽了出来紧紧背在身后，片刻后，当她终于抬头望过来时，索菲娅感觉自己本来已经安稳落下去的心又跳到了嗓子眼；不过转瞬她就看到了斯蒂芬妮嘴角那个柔和的笑容，与惯常给予自己的那个完全不同，而是带着些许和戴安娜相仿的狡黠。

 

“我得说现在决定权已经完全交在奥布雷舰长手里了。”她微笑着说，“杰克一直都很了解我；之前我们从不向对方隐瞒任何事情——除了那一件事，而现在这件事也已经说清了。所以未来一切的可能都建立在他脑子难得清楚不犯傻上面——虽然这在陆地上非常难得，但我至少要期待一下他不会犯十个月前同样的错误，而是真正弄懂了什么是我以及他自己最需要的。”

 

***

 

斯蒂芬妮当天的那个回答彻底搞懵了索菲娅，但她也只能替这两个处事经验远胜过自己的人担点不为人知的心；好在舞会逐渐临近，哪怕索菲娅这次全然没了上次那种隐隐期待，甚至觉得自己并不需要添置新衣，威廉姆斯太太还是带着她们——她，西西莉亚以及弗朗西丝——去了镇上的裁缝铺做了几套衣服。

 

“约瑟夫爵士可是从伦敦来的。”她振振有词，“我们也得赶上伦敦的时尚才行。”

 

让索菲娅感到最不好受的则是戴安娜又被抛下了，而且威廉姆斯太太这次甚至又明里暗里不准她去舞会，甚至还用早就答应好的给她买匹马来威胁她——家里只有索菲娅有一匹脾气温顺的母马，戴安娜作为比她优秀得多的骑手早就想要一匹更矫健的，在杰克·奥布雷和约瑟夫爵士来到雷恩斯福德之前威廉姆斯太太几乎已经答应了自己外甥女的请求，但现在戴安娜一切希望都泡汤了，除非她自己主动提出不去舞会。

 

“如果这是其他任何一场舞会，我为了能有匹自己的马肯定不会去。”戴安娜后来同索菲娅发牢骚，“但这可是专门为马图林举办的，我要是不去还算她什么朋友。”

 

“我敢说她肯定会理解的。”

 

“她理解是她的事；再说我还想亲眼看看她打扮得漂漂亮亮和人跳舞是什么样子呢。”

 

这同样也是索菲娅对舞会最为期待的事，因为她还从没见过斯蒂芬妮穿过没有磨出洞或者洗褪色的裙子，要是那裙子的袖口和领口没有沾上果酱和面包屑则更为难得。更何况，她曾经觉得斯蒂芬妮长得的确不起眼，过于消瘦的脸庞以及苍白的皮肤只让她看上去甚至要说一句难看，但在雷恩斯福德的这段时间她的健康的确在慢慢好转，尤其过去得一个月里，她的双颊在肉眼可见地变得圆润。可无论如何索菲娅都想象不出斯蒂芬妮盛装打扮走下舞池的样子，因为那太——太——

 

索菲娅词穷了，但得不到满足的想象力只让她更加期待几天后的舞会，可她却又不敢把这种期待直接显现在面上，生怕威廉姆斯太太会错意。就在这样紧张又忐忑的心情中舞会当晚终于到来了；她们吃过晚饭后全都在威廉姆斯太太的要求下盛装打扮起来，索菲娅放弃抵抗，任凭女仆给她穿衣服做头发，最终结果漂亮到威廉姆斯太太心情大好，甚至不介意带只穿了条旧裙子的戴安娜一起去舞会了。

 

但等索菲娅走进哈多克将军宅邸的宴会厅之后就意识到，自己绝对不是当晚最漂亮的小姐：在哈多克将军以及今天一早才从伦敦赶回来的约瑟夫爵士中间站着一位身材矮小的年轻小姐，穿着一条索菲娅见过的最精致华丽的丝绸礼服裙——整条裙子以浅绿色为底，袖口和领口则拼接了浅金色的布料，上面用深绿色和乳白色的线绣着各种枝叶与花朵的纹路；小姐纤细白皙的脖子上戴着一条金色十字架项链，恰好落在一双尚且过得去的酥胸之上，而她一头铁屑红色头发也全都向后高高梳了起来，用和裙子同样配色的发带固定在脑后；但最惹眼的却是这位年轻小姐的面容，在妆发映衬下高雅娴静，脸颊和嘴唇都带着健康的玫瑰红色，一双浅色眸子顾盼之间极为聪慧灵动。

 

“斯蒂芬妮！”索菲娅撇下家人，几乎一路小跑到那位年轻小姐身旁，一把握住她戴着手套的手，“老天爷呀，你今天可真的太漂亮了！”她这句感叹绝对不只是恭维话，而是真心实意感到惊艳，今天出现在舞会上的斯蒂芬妮和她第一次在林间小道预见的那个判若两人。

 

“全都是女仆的功劳。”斯蒂芬妮边和她见礼边在她耳边小声说，“她把我按在梳妆台前面坐了整整两个钟头，而约瑟夫爵士一直站在我俩身后，不折腾完不允许我起身！”

 

想象着那副定然十分滑稽的场面，索菲娅忍不住扑哧笑出声，好在约瑟夫爵士和哈多克将军都对她十分有好感，直接原谅了她没向他们行礼。她们说了两句话的功夫威廉姆斯太太带着其他人也赶上来了，于是大家顿时一团乱哄哄的行礼和问候，声音差点淹没了门口的仆人报出下一位来宾的名字。

 

“——杰克·奥布雷舰长！”

 

索菲娅感觉斯蒂芬妮在自己身边略微僵硬了一下，但作为这场舞会的女主人，她立刻戴上一副非常得体的面孔迎接新来宾；只可惜杰克·奥布雷的行为举止可远远算不上得体，他的眼睛一进门就立刻直勾勾落在人群中心的斯蒂芬妮身上，抬腿走过来的时候甚至连眼皮都没眨一下，当他终于靠近他们这一伙人时，索菲娅甚至能感觉到他在微微颤抖。

 

“哈多克将军；约瑟夫爵士；威廉姆斯太太；威廉姆斯小姐；维利尔斯太太；西西莉亚小姐；弗朗西丝小姐；还有——”他迅速打完一大圈招呼，然后眼睛再次落在斯蒂芬妮身上，朝他深深鞠了一躬，“马图林小姐，今晚能见到你真的太好了——如果还没人约你的话，一会我能否有幸和你跳开头的两场舞？”

 

跳开头的两场舞——这可是在舞会上能够给予年轻小姐的最大抬举了；索菲娅听到刚才还在对约瑟夫爵士嘘寒问暖的威廉姆斯太太顿时住了嘴，发出一声非常不满的哼声，仿佛不理解杰克·奥布雷怎么会越过自己的女儿去约马图林小姐。这让她顾不上听斯蒂芬妮如何回答，立刻不动声色挽住自己妈妈的手，把她拽到旁边的位置上坐好。等她们安定下来，索菲娅再回头看过去时，杰克已经不在斯蒂芬妮身边了，而约瑟夫爵士几个人正在接待新一批来宾。不过很快索菲娅的注意力就不得不集中在其他事情上，陆陆续续有人来约她跳舞，甚至杰克也来约了其中一场，而她都好脾气地答应了。

 

舞会在真正开场之前一向冗长无趣，索菲娅有心和斯蒂芬妮聊会天，可对方却要一直接待来宾。她帮自己的妈妈拿了几次朋趣酒以及茶点，又和戴安娜咬了好一会耳朵，约瑟夫爵士才走到人群中间，说了几句简短但趣味十足的贺词，把一个脸颊飞红但神色得体的斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐介绍给所有人。那之后舞会终于可以开始了，作为主角斯蒂芬妮定了今晚开场舞的曲目，然后她被一个红光满面的杰克·奥布雷牵着手头一个走下了舞池。索菲娅恰好和自己的舞伴站在他们旁边，清楚看到了一切。

 

任何人看到这对舞伴肯定会觉得他们极不相称：先生又高又壮，一身笔挺的海军制服让他看起来雄壮伟岸；小姐则文雅瘦弱，甚至没有先生三分之一的块头。可当他们面对面站在一起的时候，那注视着对方分不开的眼神和脸庞上无法抑制的笑容明明白白显示出他们有多中意彼此。而等开场舞的音乐响起来——轻快活泼的《汤姆·斯加利》，索菲娅自己也极喜欢的一首曲子——索菲娅敢说自己这辈子都没见过那样热情洋溢、无拘无束的舞步！杰克快活得几乎要飞起来，有几次甚至不管不顾得意得大笑出声；而斯蒂芬妮自己的眼睛也没有一刻从杰克的脸上撤下来，嘴角一直都挂着无比动人的笑容。两个人虽然整首曲子什么都没说，但他们的表情和眼神已经说明了一切，当一曲终了，所有人都向乐师鼓掌致意时，索菲娅欣喜看到两个人全都跳得脸颊通红，眼睛闪亮，然后同时朝彼此伸出手。

 

在场只要有眼睛的人都不会错认这两个人显露出的绵绵情意；杰克虽然是个对谁都拿出满腔热情的人，但他在上一场舞会对待索菲娅以及其他小姐的热情有礼和今晚他对待斯蒂芬妮的简直是烛火与太阳的差别。当然，他对斯蒂芬妮如此不加掩饰抬举对其他吃味的小姐就不那么友好了，索菲娅看到好几个期待过杰克青睐的小姐凑在一起看着场边仍然在交谈的两个人窃窃私语，她妈妈不加掩饰的醋意更是嚷得半个宴会厅都是——“那个奥布雷舰长明明曾经更中意我家索菲娅！但我猜两万镑的嫁妆对穷酸的水手比什么漂亮脸蛋都更诱人吧”，可是她已经完全不介意这些闲言碎语，甚至不介意自己母亲对舞会主人的失礼了，因为被谈论的两位自己完全不在意：杰克自从把斯蒂芬妮松下舞池就一直没松开她的手，两个人站在房间的一角亲密地说着什么；站在一旁和哈多克将军谈天的约瑟夫爵士偶尔朝他们的方向瞥去一眼，面上轻快的笑意证明他显然乐意看到这样一对年轻男女的好事。

 

当第二场舞开始，杰克继续牵着斯蒂芬妮的手走下舞池，宴会厅里的所有人都已经把他俩当成板上钉钉的一对了；而等他们跳到第六场，杰克和斯蒂芬妮又一次面对面站在一起时，大家已经开始讨论他们什么时候结婚，以及女方的嫁妆能给男方带来多少好处了。索菲娅那颗最近一个月一直七上八下的心今晚是彻彻底底装在了肚子里，所以她从第二场舞就抛开了这两个人，痛快跳了个够。杰克在之前请了她跳第七场，恰好在斯蒂芬妮后面，所以等他俩面对面站在舞池里面的时候，索菲娅忍不住带笑打趣了他几句。

 

“我们什么时候能听到梅尔布雷传来佳音啊？——还是说你们准备在桑葚小屋成亲？但无论如何这都是雷恩斯福德的大喜事。”

 

“而这都多亏了你，亲爱的威廉姆斯小姐。”杰克用极为亲厚的语气向她道谢，“但你们的想象力也转得太快啦，我这才和斯蒂芬跳了几场舞，你们就已经迫不及待向我们道喜了。”

 

“我看不出你们还有什么好磨蹭的，难道说斯蒂芬妮还是——？”

 

些许忧愁爬上杰克的眉头，但很快就被惯常的爽朗笑容挤得没了影。“我们还有一些小细节需要好好商量，但大体上已经谈妥了——至少我们知道彼此仍然无比相爱，对我来说只有这点就够了。”

 

“是啊。”索菲娅满是羡慕叹了口气，“为了爱结婚，又有几个人能够做到？”

 

“的确不多，但我亲爱的威廉姆斯小姐，我相信你也定会是其中之一。”杰克湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着令人动容的神彩，“我相信你的性情和品德一定会让你找到那个爱你并值得你去爱的人。”

 

“承你吉言，奥布雷舰长，但我若是以后能有你和斯蒂芬妮一半那样幸福，就真的心满意足了。”

 

斯蒂芬妮·马图林小姐的舞会就这样大获成功，年轻的先生和小姐们跳得淋漓尽致，场边闲聊的太太们也得到了无穷无尽的新话题，每个人都无比满意——兴许除了在回家的马车上大骂杰克·奥布雷忘恩负义攀高枝的威廉姆斯太太。但无论自己妈妈多难听的话都扰乱不了索菲娅今晚的好心情，当她爬上床吹熄蜡烛时，她感觉自己这辈子都从未有过如此宁静的充实与喜悦。


	7. Chapter 7

当一对年轻男女身份地位相称，又真心相爱，大家便会开始盼着这样一桩天定的好姻缘尽快成真——雷恩斯福德的绝大多数人在舞会后都是这样的心思。或许会有人说奥布雷舰长和马图林小姐相识为时尚短，这一桩婚姻未免太草率，可这些人也不得不承认这对年轻男女各自的优势能给对方带来莫大裨益：杰克·奥布雷来自一个名声很好的海军世家，和伦敦很多显赫家族都能说得上话；马图林小姐虽然娘家默默无闻，和父亲因私生的关系也略显尴尬，但她却有一份极为厚实的嫁妆，这对于打起仗来经常要自掏腰包的海军舰长来说比娘家姓氏显赫但财力薄弱要实用多了。

 

在梅普园的屋檐下威廉姆斯太太是唯一会谈论这些的，如今距离舞会已经过去了快一个月的时间，她的酸劲已经过去了一大半，又找哈多克将军反复确认了海军军官的太太们过的都是怎样的苦日子，所以她几乎可以在谈起这桩婚事时不满口牢骚了；索菲娅尽可能满足她的谈天需求，同时不动声色给自己的两位朋友说好话，所以当婚礼的时间真正定了下来，请柬从梅尔布雷送至梅普园的时候，威廉姆斯太太已经能够心平气和应下来，向送信的仆人说了几句应景的好话，还给了他一畿尼的赏钱。

 

仆人千恩万谢地离开了，同样坐在会客厅的索菲娅和戴安娜则大喜过望，抬眼看到彼此脸上根本绷不住的笑容——她们两个虽然对杰克与斯蒂芬妮的关系没有半点怀疑，但总担心两个人因为这样那样的原因没法真的结婚。如今举办仪式的日期都定下来了——就在三天后，所以这事绝对跑不了了，因为斯蒂芬妮的性格不会开口答应又出尔反尔，她对杰克的感情也不会让她做出如此伤人的事。

 

然而威廉姆斯太太还算过得去的心情在婚礼前一天的下午被另外两样送到梅普园来的东西彻底毁于一旦。一家人刚吃过午餐，索菲娅正打算叫上妹妹和表妹一起出去散步消食，家里的仆人突然一脸惊恐跑进来通报，说马图林小姐有临别礼物想送给威廉姆斯家的几位小姐和维利尔斯太太。几分钟后一家人站在院子里，目瞪口呆注视着一架崭新的克莱门汀钢琴被人运了进来，后面还跟着一匹膘肥体壮的黑色骏马；随之而来的还有仆人带来的马图林小姐的口信以及两封需要亲手转交的信：一封给威廉姆斯太太，解释这一切究竟是怎么回事；还有一封给威廉姆斯小姐。索菲娅在自己妈妈的怒视之下同时接过了两封，然后向聚在她身边的所有人大声读出了第一封：

 

“亲爱的威廉姆斯太太：

 

祝安。您启信之时我已离开雷恩斯福德，同奥布雷舰长一同前往普莱茅斯——舰长于今晨早些时分接到将军部调令，战争不等人，婚礼在国事面前自然无足轻重，因此我们已共同决定在普莱茅斯完婚，之后我回到爱尔兰安置家产，等奥布雷舰长结束任务后归家。成亲虽是喜事，不辞而别却为人生大憾，为弥补失礼之处请接受我真诚赠予诸位小姐的礼物——都是些我日常使用的物件，希望她们能当做对我的念想，不要忘记我这个朋友。

 

克莱门汀钢琴自然赠予威廉姆斯小姐，希望她以后能勤加练习，琴技更上一层楼：约瑟夫爵士为我购置的骏马赠予维利尔斯太太——因旅途原因不便带回爱尔兰，希望她能替我照料一二，但若您觉得多养一匹马的开支过大，我已同哈多克将军说好，您可以把这匹马寄养在他那里；此外信里还有两件首饰，都是约瑟夫爵士从伦敦替我购买的小玩意，希望西西莉亚小姐以及弗朗西丝小姐还算喜欢；至于您，我亲爱的女士，我想不出有什么东西能配得上您的气度与身姿，因此只在此送上我无限的敬仰，并在今后的日子里把您当成我的处事准则，时时刻刻警醒自己。希望上帝保佑您和您的孩子们。

 

您最谦卑的仆人，

斯·马图林，下略”

 

索菲娅最开始拆开信的时候就注意到信封里夹带的两件首饰，一块颜色通透的翡翠项链和一对东方风格的蓝宝石耳坠——她猜到这是看在自己的戴安娜的面子上才送给自己两位妹妹的，只觉得斯蒂芬妮如此破费真没道理；但随着她高声念出斯蒂芬妮比平日稍微工整一些的笔迹，她的心也越来越冷。无言的痛苦在胸口弥漫开来，当念到最后一句时，她听到啪嗒一声才意识到自己的眼泪已经滴落在了信纸上。

 

“她走了？”戴安娜在她身旁同样用恍惚的语气喃喃自语，丝毫不为自己终于有了一匹合心意的马而感到高兴，“就这么走了，连一声道别都没有？”

 

其他人显然也没想到万众期待的婚礼前一天新郎与新娘都默不作声离开了，但谁也没她们两个如此震惊；威廉姆斯太太只是感叹了一下子就开始抱怨屋子里根本没地方摆一架钢琴，还有她怎么好意思把马寄养在哈多克将军那里，显得她甚至连这点草料钱都出不起似的；西西莉亚和弗朗西丝和斯蒂芬妮基本没什么交情，如今白得了一件首饰，喜悦之情早就胜过了惊讶。所以在周围一片喧闹中只有索菲娅和戴安娜看向彼此含泪的眼睛，又把目光落回索菲娅手里另一封信上——一封显然属于她们的信。

 

可是现在不是读信的时候：会客厅需要给钢琴腾出位置，马也需要好好安置在马厩里；等这一切办完之后差不多到了晚饭时分，两个人吃了顿心不在焉的晚饭，提前告退后不约而同来到索菲娅的房间。在随风轻颤的烛光下，索菲娅轻轻拆开了那封笔迹潦草但写满好几页纸的信：

 

_我亲爱的索菲娅，以及维利尔斯，如果你也在看的话：_

_我的确已经和杰克离开雷恩斯福德了；将军部的调令比我们预想中早来了一天，因此不得不立刻前往普莱茅斯，潮汐不等人。至于结婚的事情，我猜我们只能在普莱茅斯随便找个牧师，约瑟夫爵士和杰克的一位绝对可以信任的好朋友会担任我们的见证人，之后斯蒂芬妮就要回爱尔兰了，她的表兄正在那边帮她购置房产，等杰克的新船“惊奇号”准备起航时再作为船上的医生一同出海。说了这么多，我其实只是想向你们保证，婚礼绝对会举行；我既然答应了杰克的求婚就一定会以合法的身份成为他的妻子。_

_但合法的身份却也是我唯一能给他的了；我曾经对索菲娅说过，杰克要想获得我的同意就必须要先和我商量好一些小细节。我得说我当时的语气太拘谨了，这些细节绝对不小，也希望你们不要觉得我的要求太过分，但是——_

_我绝对不会给杰克生孩子——你们会不会觉得我的要求太惊世骇俗，哪里有拒绝给丈夫生孩子的妻子？所以我在和杰克真正说清楚这些事之前也一直没有答应他的求婚。请你们相信我，我认为生命繁衍是一件最自然最美好不过的事情，只是对我而言并非如此——至少在我的事业获得成功之前，我不想花上几年的功夫去养育一个随时有可能夭折的生命，我不能对我的理想抱负，对杰克必然的期待以及对一个崭新的生命如此不负责任。兴许等我和杰克都老得跑也跑不动了，在类似雷恩斯福德这样的乡下隐居，我们还可以再试试——亲爱的索菲娅，我知道你一直担心自己过了三十之后就没法再生孩子了，我以医生的身份向你保证女性的身体有着无限潜力，你一定能生出几个健康漂亮的宝宝。_

_哦对，这也是我不愿意生育的原因之一：无论杰克有多好看，我已经能预见到我和他的孩子绝对会和我自己一样不起眼。我不想让这个世界再多几个非常丑陋的人。_

_唉，约瑟夫爵士已经在催我离开了，可我还有那么多想告诉你们的话！分别总是令人感到苦涩，尤其我们以后兴许很难再次相见，希望我在信中所写的这些多愁善感能至少让你们觉得我不是那样冷酷无情。你们给予我的友情是我在雷恩斯福德收获的最美好的东西，哪怕杰克的求婚和其相比都逊色太多。你们兴许能想象到，我从小到大从未体会过同性间如此纯洁真挚的情谊，与男性之间的全然不同，更细腻坚韧，全然不用考虑荣誉或是脸面那些无关紧要的东西！而这样的情谊自古至今却少有人讴歌，文学作品中总是称颂男性英雄的惺惺相惜，而女性似乎总在背景里作勾心斗角的把戏——多么可笑，明明只有男人才把朋友与敌人都玩弄于股掌之间！_

_——我意识到我说得也许太多了，这本该是一封告别的信，而不是让你们继续听我发牢骚。但我真的不愿写下过于残酷的字眼，我还不想同你们告别——所以我们不说告别，而是说再会，就像法国人会说的那样：au revoir_ _，我亲爱的索菲娅和维利尔斯，分别的一刻也意味着即将再次见面——请一定让我们再次见面，无论是亲自会面，还是通过纸与笔！你们都知道我接下来会去哪里，按照我对杰克的了解他肯定还会在“惊奇号”上大干一场，等你们在报纸上读到他的英勇事迹时，请记得我也一直在场；但出于审慎的考虑，我的回信会交由约瑟夫爵士转寄，以防有过于好奇的目光看到不属于爱尔兰的邮戳。但无论如何，请一定写信给我，告诉我你们生活里发生的所有事情，或者哪怕只是朝我发发牢骚也好，你们所写的每个字眼必定会成为我在海上一成不变生活的莫大慰藉。_

_杰克向你们送上致意，再次衷心感谢你们对我们的帮助，并且请求你们原谅他同样不告而别；而我也想再次希望上帝保佑你们，我亲爱的女孩儿们，愿你们一切都好。_

_附言：希望我送你们的礼物没造成太多麻烦，但我相信威廉姆斯太太善良的心肯定没法拒绝我的这番好意。_

_你们满怀爱意的，_

_斯·马图林_

 

***

 

每当一篇故事的主人公找到真爱并幸福成婚，读者们就会感觉这篇故事到了这里差不多可以完结了：没人愿意知道婚后二人的家庭琐事亦或夫妻争吵，大家自己的烦恼已经够多的了——而这篇故事也是如此。两位小姐读完斯蒂芬妮的信之后有何感想又如何回应已经无需赘言，但最后我们还是来讲讲她们在这篇故事里的归宿。

 

索菲娅最终正如她的每个朋友与家人都真诚期待的那样，找到了一个热切爱她并且也值得她满腔柔情回报的人；在梅尔布雷与桑葚小屋相继人去两空的几个月后，雷恩斯福德新来了一位年轻的牧师，一位年纪虽然比索菲娅要年轻三岁，但无论智慧还是品性都与她旗鼓相当的青年。索菲娅从坠入爱河到和对方完婚只花了不到四个月的的时间——若不是威廉姆斯太太嫌弃对方是家里没有继承权的小儿子，担任牧师每年只有五百镑的津贴，兴许只需要三个月。但一向对母亲言听计从，尽可能满足她愿望的索菲娅这次终于鼓足了勇气，没有经过母亲准许便答应了对方的求婚。

 

威廉姆斯太太气得要和她断绝母女关系，只在考虑到等她年纪渐长后唯有大女儿靠得住才没有真的这么做，但她还是扣下了女儿的嫁妆，并且断言捉襟见肘的小两口不到半年准会找她求救。然而半年过去了，一年过去了，索菲娅通过她在梅普园管家时学的手段把牧师宅邸打理得稳稳当当，夫妻二人精打细算，五百镑过日子绰绰有余。幸福在不久后更是升到了顶峰：索菲娅生了一对可爱的双胞胎女儿，并且为了纪念自己的朋友，给其中之一取名为斯蒂芬妮——她知道如果自己从未遇见过斯蒂芬妮，她永远都不会有勇气反抗自己母亲的命令，也不可能拥有现在这样的幸福。

 

戴安娜的人生则更为跌宕起伏：索菲娅结婚后搬出了梅普园，她也彻底失去了唯一真心对待她的人；她没过一个月就彻底忍受不住威廉姆斯太太滔滔不绝的刁难，和自己的姨母彻底决裂，跑去了伦敦她朋友的家里——她当然舍不得的仍然住在雷恩斯福德的索菲娅和属于自己的那匹马，但她决定为了自由可以牺牲一切。

 

在伦敦她遇到了一位名为理查德·坎宁的犹太商人——一位十分富有的犹太商人，并且在那之后实现了自己曾经的预言：为了富足体面的生活，她抛弃了毫无用处的尊严，随这位先生漂洋过海，回到她真正的故乡印度。戴安娜本以为自己会一直保持在那样令人尴尬的身份，但很快她的命运也迎来了转机：她常伴坎宁先生身边的消息传回英国，坎宁太太气得自己跑来印度和他二人对峙，然后当场宣布和自己的丈夫决裂。戴安娜从未想过用其他女性的婚姻作为代价来换取自己的地位，但她却断然不会推开命运女神赐予她的礼物。

 

因此，在印度灼人的骄阳下，戴安娜·维利尔斯成为了新一任坎宁太太，而令她的幸福更上一层楼的则是她的好朋友马图林亲眼见证她冠上另一个男人的姓氏；“惊奇号”将斯蒂芬妮与杰克跨越大洋大洲送至她的身边，为这场出乎所有人意料的婚礼增添了更多传奇色彩——毕竟这大概是历史上头一回新郎与伴娘在婚礼前差点决斗，还好戴安娜及时解释清楚了一切，只不过整场婚礼奥布雷舰长一直板着脸，哪怕他亲爱的太太安然无恙坐在身边也于事无补。无论如何，斯蒂芬妮的秘密又多了一位知情者，但她认为能被戴安娜看中的人也值得自己信任。

 

故事能够如此皆大欢喜进行到最后真是再难得不过，因为若不是斯蒂芬妮有这样多品格高贵又值得信任的朋友，故事本可能朝完全相反的方向发展下去，读者们或许会看到更多的失望、痛苦、心碎，甚至死亡。所以就让我们这位可敬女主角的故事在这里结尾吧：斯蒂芬妮和杰克永远相亲相爱，而她的朋友们也都和她一样幸福快乐。接下来的漫长岁月里她们一直保持联络，时常通信，偶尔见面，这份在雷恩斯福德短短几个月缔结的友情一生未变。


End file.
